Whatever Happens, Happens
by lyd-2212
Summary: Rose lives with her oh-so-complicated love life along with the suprisesn and humour that comes with it plus, there's a TWIST! When the others start finding out, i guess you could say that whatever happens between them, doesnt actually stay between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fic...and i'll just see how this turns out:) hahaha. pleaseeee press that green button at the bottom. *goes down on knees and begs* **

**Disclamer: Vampire Academy, along with it's characters, belong to the super awesome, Richelle Mead.**

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh..."

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Shut up..."

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

My alarm clock started to ring louder and I was getting pissed. I am most certainly NOT a morning person. I'm just your average piss-me-off-in-the-morning-and-I'll-stuff-your-legs-up-your-ass kind of person. I prefer to sleep in. Besides, sleeping IS good ain't it? I used to hate sleeping as a kid and now I treasure every MINUTE of sleep. Especially in my profession.

_**BEEP BEEP BEE—BOOM!**_

I slammed my alarm clock on the floor and buried my face into the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Key word, TRIED. I was pulled into Lissa's head and things were getting...hot and heavy up in the church attic. Lissa and Christain decided to sleep in the attic that night to "bond". They're doing a heck of a lot more bonding if you ask me. I slipped myself back to my own mind.

"Oh come on Lissa, not in the fucked up MORNING! Jeez..."

I picked up my alarm clock which showed 5:55am.

_Ohfuckshitholesfuck!_

Training starts in 5 minutes. I cursed loudly and changed into a pair of shorts and some random tank top that I grabbed. I brushed my teeth for about 30 seconds even though you're supposed to brush them for about 2 minutes minimum. I ate a whole bunch of breath mints so that my breath wouldn't make people faint when I talk to them and ran out of the room with my gym bag.

I was going to be late...well, that's not really a surprise considering the fact that I'm late for about 90% of the time. But this time was different. I had a bet with Dimitri. If I could actually make it on time, I'm allowed to skip class and do whatever I wanted. Trust me, there were A LOT of things I wanted to do. Most of them have the name Dimitri in it. But apparently, that's not going to happen...

I burst through the door screaming "I'M HERE! I MADE IT! I'M HERE!"

Dimitri looked at me and fought the urge to laugh. I stumbled down, falling face first on the floor, and my hair probably looked like something died on it. I tried to straighten it but it obviously did no good, so, I just tied it up into a messy, ridiculous looking bun. In short, I looked like an idiot.

He walked up to me and bent down so that he could look at me face to face. I looked at his deep brown eyes and mentally sighed when I smelled the sweet scent of his aftershave.

He looked at me straight in the eye with a smile playing on his lips and said "I win". He rose and walked off to the matt on the floor.

"OH COME ON! I actually have HOMEWORK to ruin my night. I stayed awake to finish that stupid report." I exclaimed and threw my arms up in the air. This was SO unfair. All the dude had to do all night is to walk around and look out for people while I was stuck in a room killing my brain cells.

"We had a deal Rose, and I won fair and square" he smiled and that instantly disappeared as he put his guardian mask on and said "Come on. Run your laps."

"Wait, I have to run outside and you get to stay here reading a book? Aren't you going to run with me? Please?" I gave him my best pleading smile. I prefer running with him anyway.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Oh come on, you and I both know that you secretly want to run with me too..." I tried to convince him. I tried to do that cool one eyebrow thing too but both eyebrows went up which probably made me look stupid. Okay, I did make me look stupid.

He let out a chuckle that made my heart skip a beat.

"Alright, alright. I'll run with you but that will entitle you to two extra laps." He said, walking towards me. I really didn't mind running extra as long as I was with him, even though we were usually quiet during the run. We never really needed to say anything. There was always the strong connection between us and there really was no need for words.

"No problem Comrade!" I replied and made my way out to the track.

After my laps, I went inside the gym and ran towards the mats. "Hurry up comrade! Let's spar!"

He laughed at my sudden enthusiasm and played with me by walking slower. I placed my hands on my hips and said "Dimitri, I know you're old but could you speed it up a little?"

He froze. "Did you just call me old?" he started walking again...but at a much slower pace

"NO! NO! I TAKE THAT BACK! YOU'RE AN AWESOME, KICK ASS, YOUNG GUARDIAN! DID I MENTION AWESOME? AND YOUNG?"

He smiled and jogged towards me...only, he didn't stop. He continued moving until he was right in front of me. His face inches away from mine. I inhaled that deep scent of his after shave and closed my eyes as he cupped my face and...fucking pinned me down on the freaking floor.

"What the heck was that?"

He got up and simply said "One of the most important lessons is to NEVER let your opponent distract you."

I should have known. It was just another one of his many teachings.

I got up and he motioned for me to attack. And so I did. I ran towards him and fake punched his right while I kicked his left. He threw a few punches at me while I tried to block them. I didn't block them all but I managed to block the worse of it. I tried to land a few blows on him but he blocked them all easily. He made one last blow and I took the worst of it. I staggered back. I ran towards him and he laid on the ground and raised his legs. I ran into the trap as he positioned his feet at my waist, used my weight and pushed me back behind his shoulders. In short, he flipped me.

He fucking flipped me. I fell on the ground and my back started to HURT. I did NOT expect to be flipped. I got up but he just grabbed my wrists and pinned me back down. He looked down at me with his lips just an inch or two away from me. His deep brown eyes stared straight into mine and the scent of that aftershave was intoxicating. I moved forward until his lips met mine.

Like all our stolen kisses, it started out slow and soft, and turned into something else. It was passionate and it was like a hunger, always needing more.

His hand sneaked into my hair and the other to my waist, keeping me close. I had the perfect opportunity. I grabbed his wrist and sat up. I grabbed his other wrist from behind and kept my legs tight on his sides and sat back. He was on top of me now and I moved my hips from under him and finished by rotating my torso to attack his shoulder joint. His arms are locked at a 90 degrees position behind him and his face flat on the ground. I had a leg around his back to keep him there. I smiled to myself, knowing I had successfully performed an arm lock on him. **(yeah, it's called an arm lock. I'm so sorry it wasn't explained clearly. It's a lot easier to see it happening compared to putting it in words)** He chuckled from under me.

"That wasn't really fair Roza." He mumbled since his face was on the floor, trying to look up. I did my best impression of him, complete with the voice, saying "One of the most important lessons is to NEVER let your opponent distract you." I laughed and then released him.

We got up and he got hold of my wrists. He pulled me close and kissed me once more. Everything stopped when his lips brushed against mine and one hand came behind and toyed with my hair.

It started to become something hard and hungry until he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. "You have to get to class Roza"

"Well, if I won the bet, this could have continued." He let out a short laugh and gave me one last kiss before leading me out the door and towards my dorm to change into something more proper for class.

I ran towards my room, quickly took a bath and changed into just a shirt and jeans...damn, I'm getting more boring. Oh well...

I quickly ran a brush through my hair and ran to class cause first on the list...is STAN.

I ran all the way there screaming "FUCK SHIT CRAP! I'M LATE!"

I walked into class in time to hear Stan making a remark about me. Big surprise. "Yes Ms Hathaway, you are, in fact, late again"

As usual, I would reply him Rose style. "Oh gee, thanks for stating the obvious." I walked back to my seat when Stan replied "No, it's okay Ms Hathaway. I'm guessing you're so confident that you're able to score an A for this class. What did you do last night to get here so late? Ask a genie to magically make you smarter and ace the class?"

I let out a loud laugh and spun around to face him. "No actually. I asked the genie to make me ten times dumber and I turned into Jesse." I heard a "HEY! WATCH IT!" coming from behind me.

"Then I asked the genie to make me a hundred times dumber and I turned into a monkey. After that I asked the genie to make me a thousand time dumber and I turned into you." I told him in a sarcastic voice. The whole class burst into laughter.

Stan's face turned red with anger and I decided to take this opportunity to crack another joke.

"WAIT! Don't tell me." I made a fist with one hand and placed it by my side, with the other pointing out the door. I made my best imitation of Stan, complete with voice and facial expression. "ahem, MS HATHAWAY! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM AND HEAD TO THE HEADMISTRESS'S OFFICE NOW!"

I relaxed and said "and this is where I say 'already on my way there Alto'" so I grabbed my books and left the classroom only to hear novice's laughter.

I heard footsteps behind me and said "you know, as a super awesome guardian, I imagined you to have softer footsteps." He fell into a step next to me and replied "What am I going to do with you?" with a hand rubbing circles in his forehead. Oh I can think of A LOT of things if you ask me, want any ideas? Of course I didn't say it out loud since we were surrounded by novices switching classes. I wanted so badly to make us public but we promised to wait till after graduation and I stand by that promise.

We walked to Kirova's office and I sat down at my usual seat while Dimitri stood at the back. "What are we going to do with you Ms Hathaway?" she asked. "That's exactly what he said!" I exclaimed, pointing to Dimitri.

"Well, we can put you under house arrest..." she thought aloud.

"I already am under house arrest. Remember last week when I called Stan a fucking idiot and I wanted to shove a bamboo up his ass?" Kirova was already used to my use of language. She did try to stop me using those words but no avail. I just ended up using it more. Oh well.

"Why don't I just find a punishment for her during her training sessions?" Dimitri offered.

I didn't know if that was good or bad. On one hand, I get to spend more time with him. On the other, I have to do his 'punishments'

Kirova sighed and said "Well, do whatever you have to do then Belikov. Apparently, there are no more punishments I can think for her. You may leave now." She gestured us out the door and we made our way to my next class.

Classes passed by fast and soon, it was time for training.

I walked through the doors screaming "I'M HERE!"

A certain god-like figure walked towards me saying "You're..."

"Late. I know. But just by 10 minutes. HEY! That's a new record! It's the earliest I've been into training!" I replied, finishing his sentence.

"Rose, start with your laps. You're going to have to run extra laps as part of your punishment"

"It has to start NOW? Can't it start tomorrow or something?" I pleaded.

He just leaned against the wall looking at me. "Pleaseeee?" I got on my knees and bowed down to him.

He chuckled and moved towards me, motioning me to get up. he kept on moving closer till he was directly in front of me. He whispered in my ear "there isn't a thing you could do to make me change my mind."

My body went stiff. I could feel Goosebumps on my arms. Was that an invitation? Well, if that was, then I'll gladly take it.

"Well guardian Belikov, I could always do this" I reached up and kissed him. It was blissful and just...perfect. It started out slow and he whispered with his lips still on mine, "it's not working Roza..."

I kissed him once more and replied "I know, but it's worth a shot." I winked and his lips were back on mine. I could feel him smile and when it started to escalate, I broke the kiss. "You'll thank me for breaking it in about...5...4...3...2...1 and..." I pointed towards the door when Lissa burst them open screaming "ROSE! HOW COULD YOU SET CHRISTAIN'S ASS ON FIRE?!"

* * *

**Review? hahaha. I promise it'll be funnier once the other characters come in...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I was so hyped to type another chapter. hahaha.**

**Disclamer: Vampire Academy along with it's characters belong to Richelle Mead**

I was literally rolling on the floor laughing. I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt. Lissa walked, no wait, more like stomped towards me, full of anger. Dimitri looked angry too. "Rose, what exactly did you do?"

"I...set his...butt on...fire! Didn't she...just pointed...that out?" I said between laughs.

"Rose..." Dimitri said my name with a serious tone so I calmed down, picked myself up and explained to them the whole story. I might as well have since Christian could have probably told Lissa a different version so that she'll go all mushy, not that she already is...

_FLASHBACK_

_I was under house arrest so, I had a whole lot of time to think of stuff to do. Most of them had a certain Russian's name on it but he wasn't here so, what's the point. And then I thought of annoying Christian. I had to get back at him somehow. Adrian wanted to surprise me by creeping up behind me. So naturally, I would whip around and pin anyone who was behind me to guard Lissa. Unfortunately, it was Adrian and we ended up in a, not-so-pleasant position. Okay, maybe it was pleasant to him but it would leave everyone with the wrong impression. I was on top of him and his arms were around me. Worse still, Christian thought it was the perfect moment to snap a picture. Turns out, it was used against me. Christian left the picture at Adrian's doorstep with some writing at the back which says "If you surprised me again at a more private place with a bed, there might me a little more action going on..."_

_Now Adrian thinks I've gotten over Dimitri and have fallen for him. Jeez..._

_As payback, I found Christian alone near the church, probably waiting for Lissa. For what you may ask? Probably something to do with a whole lot of action..._

_I had the perfect plan, and a matchstick in my hand. I quickly lit it and made sure that the fire wasn't too big or I'll get hurt and Christian would know what I'm up too. I walked up to him and believe it or not, I smacked his butt. It was the only way to get the matchstick to start a fire on his pants. _

_I smacked it and he winked and said "Sorry Rose, but from here onwards,(points to waist) is off limits."_

"_Yeah I know. The only one with the VIP membership card is Lissa." I rolled my eyes and continued "It's so hot nowadays don't you think?"_

_He looked at me like I was crazy. "Rose, it's in the middle of the night and the wind is blowing strong...hold on a sec, it is getting warmer...but it smells like something's burning..."_

_I couldn't hold it much longer. I laughed so hard till I was gasping for air when he screamed "ROSE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BUTT?"_

_He ran around trying to fan the fire off his butt screaming "HELP ME PUT IT OUT!!"_

"_HAHAHA I THOUGT...YOU'RE A...MASTER...WITH FIRE! SO...WHY ARE YOU...ASKING ME? HAHAHAHA! " I replied between laughs._

_I decided to help him before he got seriously injured and Lissa would skin me alive. I took a bottle of water and splashed it on his pants. I successfully put out the fire from the back which was dripping wet but from the front..."CHRISTIAN! NOW IT LOOKS LIKE YOU FREAKING PEE-ED IN YOUR PANTS!" _

_I laughed harder, if that was possible, and wanted to take a picture but he already ran away, towards the church attic probably. Lissa once said something about keeping extra clothes in the attic in case they decided to "spend the night" up there._

_And that's when I controlled myself because I was starting to look stupid, outside a church laughing my butt off with no one around. I looked as if I've officially lost it. I looked at my watch and headed towards the gym._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was still laughing after telling them about the incident. It was priceless! Lissa looked like she was ready to kill me any moment until I told her that a certain guy with a fried butt is waiting to get in her underpants. She blushed, and left the gym.

Dimitri, on the other hand, was still furious that I set another student on fire. He closed his eyes and made circles around his temples. He pointed out the door saying "Go do your laps, Rose"

"Already on the way there Comrade." I walked out and did my laps. Including the extra laps he told me to do.

I came back into the gym only to see Dimitri lying down...sleeping.

This was the perfect opportunity to scare him.

I crept towards him quietly and when I was a few feet away from him, I screamed "COMRADE!!!" due to the fact that we were in an enclosed space, my voice echoed and made it louder.

He suddenly jumped up, mumbling something like "I'M AWAKE! ROSE ARE YOU OKAY?!" his expression was priceless! He had a hilarious look on his face. His eyes were still half closed and hair was messed up, probably cause he was in deep sleep since he was on the night shift and felt really tired. It was nothing like a guardian's mask, though he had that on in a matter of seconds. I wished I could have taken a video of it. It was just downright funny and I just laughed. Hard. Man, I was on a roll today!

"Nice nap Dimitri? Did you dream of me?" I asked once I regained my control, holding back any more chuckles or laughter. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look neater. He motioned for us to go to the dummies so that I could practice a new move he wanted to show me.

Training passed in a flash and soon, it was time to go back to my dorm. He decided to walk me back and once we reached outside my door, he broke the silence by saying "Rose, please don't tell anyone about what happened just now..."

"Which one? Setting Christian's butt on fire or scaring you?" I wanted to try that one eyebrow thing, but since I know both eyebrows are going to go up, I brushed off the idea. Hey, I didn't want to look stupid in from Dimitri alright?

"Both...and I wasn't scared. I was...surprised." he tried to protect himself from the fact that he fell into the trap.

I let out a soft chuckle and said "Sureee you are Comrade..."

He smiled and asked "Do you even know what Comrade means?" I justified myself by replying "Hey, I pay attention in history and I scored an A for a report on the U.S.S.R and Communist Russia"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Man, I wish I could do that. "Are you sure? Name someone well known. From the Communist Russia."

I proudly answered "Hitler."

He laughed and said "That's Germany, my dear."

My heart did cartwheels when he called me that.

I looked at my shoes and replied. "I knew that...I was just testing you..." He let out another chuckle that made my heart skip a beat.

Out of the blue, he reached out and held a lock of my hair. He toyed with it and then, he pulled me closer. I quickly closed the gap between us and placed his lips on mine. Adrenaline coursed through me and things escalated pretty quick. His hand was at the back of my head and the other magically found my waist and pulled me closer. He whispered against my lips "I'm still going to get back at your little prank Roza..."

I laughed and said "I'd like to see you try." I guess he heard the double meaning cause he opened the door behind us and pushed me towards the bed.

A few more inches till we reach the bed...and he broke the kiss. He placed his forehead against mine and whispered "we can't..." damn, so close.

"I have to leave soon anyway. I have to meet Alberta and I'm on duty tonight." I pouted and he smiled. "I'll be back in the morning. I promise."

I smiled back and kissed him once last time. He left my room without a glance. I knew that if he took one last look, he would come back. Then, Alberta will start looking for him and it's going to be pretty ugly when she catches us on the bed being...active.

The leftover adrenaline still coursed through my veins and I stayed awake all night thinking. Hey, it's a Saturday tomorrow. I'm allowed to sleep in.

A few hours passed and I was starting to get drowsy. I almost fell asleep until I remembered something super important. I grabbed my phone and texted Lissa.

"Liss, before you take off any form of clothing, please, I beg of you, give me like 10 minutes to officially fall asleep so that I don't have to experience whatever you're going to tell me in the morning first hand. Thank you."

With that, I fell asleep.

I woke up to find myself on a beach wearing just a plain t-shirt and shorts. "Adrian..." I mumbled.

He appeared from behind the trees and smiled. I looked at him and said "Aren't you getting a little too boring with my outfits?"

He smiled a cheeky smile and said "Well, I could always make you wear this..." in a matter of seconds, I was now wearing a bikini. A red one with roses on it to be specific. "NO! I TAKE THAT BACK! GO BORING!" His smile grew wider. "Nope, I think I like this new outfit. Maybe I should make you wear it in every dream..." He sat down and used a finger to past his head and kept 'thinking'

Then it hit me. This was, to an extent, my dream too. So I closed my eyes and when I opened them, Adrian was in a powerpuff girl costume. I was rolling on the floor laughing. This was just so damn funny. He had the big head and the dress on too!

"ROSE! WHAT THE HECK?" I just laughed and replied "HEY! IF YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES AND WISH REEEEEEALLY HARD, YOU'LL FLY! YOU ALREADY HAVE THE LOOK!" I continued laughing and once I composed myself, I told Adrian, "If you get me out of this bikini, I'll get you out of the costume." His smile grew wider.

"WAIT! I TAKE THAT BACK! Let me rephrase. If you would get me out of this bikini WITHOUT TOUCHING ME and put the shorts and t-shirt back on WITHOUT TOUCHING ME, I'll get the costume off you WITHOUT TOUCHING YOU and let you go back to your jeans and shirt...WITHOUT TOUCHING YOU. NO PHYSICAL CONTACT."

I had to be specific or he'll think that the note and the picture sent by Christian was true. He chuckled and I was finally back in my shorts and t-shirt. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, he was in a barney costume. I laughed again and screamed "MY BAD! HOLD ON A SEC! HAHAHAHHA!" I closed my eyes and he was back in his normal outfit. I even gave him a glass of Vodka in his hand to make it up to him before he decides to get even and I end up naked.

"Thank you little dhamphir."

"You're welcome. Now, can I please go back to sleep?"

"You are asleep, to an extent"

"OH COME ON! Pleaseeeeee?" I gave him a pleading look and he replied "Well, okay. Since you're just too beautiful to say no to." I rolled my eyes and soon, I was back and sleeping a dreamless sleep.

My bed shook as my eyes darted open. I could feel a tight grip on left wrist. I panicked. I knew I wasn't in Lissa's head since I was in my own room and she was with Christian. I couldn't feel the grip on my wrist anymore so I figured that whoever had let me go. I bolted towards the door screaming "I NEED TO GET TO LISSA! WHERE'S MY STAKE?" I almost got to the door when I was held back by two strong arms around my waist and a low chuckle escaped from him. I knew that sound anywhere. I turned my head and I was right.

**WHOO! cliffhanger. Any suggestions on what you guys want to happen in the next chapter? **

**See that green button? yeah, CLICK IT. CLICK CLICK CLICK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter seems like such a rush. I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter, i swear! I'm halfway through it and i still have loads more jokes and *cough* scenes *cough* to write in it. So, look out for the next chapter! **

**Oh! and i wanna say a special thanks for those who reviewed! especially DuskyGurl for the advice! i might still have over-exaggertaed some part and i'm so sorry!*runs and hides under table* but i'm working on it. **

**So, till then, enjoy the thrid chapter!**

**Disclamer: VA and the charcters belong to the one and only, Richelle Mead.**

"I told you I'll get back at you for...shocking me." Dimitri said as I turned around. The scent of his aftershave was intoxicating. I inhaled deeply.

"That was mean, comrade." He turned me around and kissed me. Just when the kisses started to get deep and hungry, he, as usual, broke it.

"Take that as a test, though I must say that there were a few things you shouldn't have done. First, I'm glad that you thought of Lissa but you shouldn't scream her name cause other Strigoi might hear you and attack her before you could even get out of this room. Secondly, never ever scream 'WHERE'S MY STAKE?' you just told a strigoi that you're unarmed. They'll kill you right away." Here we go again. More zen lessons.

I sat on the bed while he stood in front of me, explaining to me what I should have done. Before I lost concentration, and I was on the brink of losing it, I interrupted him by saying "you know what I liked about it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You liked it?" a smile was playing on his lips.

"One part of it. I wasn't fond of the whole scare-rose-as-a-test thing." I moved towards him and motioned for him to turn around so that his back was facing me.

"I liked this part the most." I wrapped my arms around his waist and spun him around, finishing the whole scene with a kiss.

I could feel him smile and I heard a chuckle escaping from him. It became intense pretty fast and soon, we were on the bed. I don't remember how we got on the bed but, we were on the bed. What I do remember was his hands on my back and in my hair whereas mine were on his neck pulling him close. It was just like animal passion now. I started to unbutton his shirt. One button down...two buttons down...three butt-

"ROSE, I've be-" the door burst open and in came Lissa. Her mouth dropped opened for a split second but she closed it right away. I had to think of something. I ran up towards Lissa and waved my hands in her face. "YOU'RE DREAMING! YOU HAD SEX WITH CHRISTIAN BUT IT WAS SO BAD THAT YOU FELL ASLEEP! YOU'RE DREAMING!" I waved my hands more vigorously. "WHOOO! Go back to sleeeeeeep..."

Dimitri came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "It's not working Roza, and I think it's time for Lissa to know. I'll be waiting outside, leaving you two some time to sort this thing out." He turned to Lissa and gave her a quick bow. "Princess." With that, he left.

I sat on the bed while Lissa was still standing at the door. She was really shocked about it. I patted the space beside me. She walked towards me and sat down.

She looked me in the eye. She looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tears were about to escape her eyes. From the bond, I could sense that she felt that I couldn't trust her.

"No, it's not that I couldn't trust you Liss, it's just that, well...we couldn't really tell anyone." She stayed quiet. She just sat there...thinking. She reviewed every single moment she saw me and Dimitri. The ones that she could remember.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming. You're auras. No wonder they look like fireworks when the two of you are together."

"That's how Adrian found out. He realized from our auras."

She faced me and asked "Adrian knew?" I knew what she was thinking. She thought that I could trust Adrian but not her. I hurt me that she thought that way.

"No, it's not like that. He figured it out and I tried to make him think otherwise but..." I sighed. "I really did wanted to tell you Lissa, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It's just a feeling. I don't know..." I tried my best to let her know the truth without hurting her. I couldn't tell anyone. His job and our lives were at stake. And worse comes to worse, I might be assigned to another Moroi so that I wouldn't get distracted. To an extent, her life was at stake too.

"Hey, if it helps, you're the first person that I told. Officially at least. Adrian's just a dumbass who sticks his butt into other people's business."

I heard a small laugh escape her lips. And then, I told her everything, from the lust spell to the practice sessions, ending at the current situation.

Lissa started to understand. She took in every piece of information and linked it to whatever she saw between Dimitri and I. She even let herself laugh at the fact that some of them happened right in front of her but she didn't notice. If you think about it, it is funny.

We started to have a LONG talk about the current topic. It was just like old time when we used to talk about boys and laugh all night long.

"You really do love him don't you?" she asked. She could tell from how I acted or how my face changes when I was explaining a particular moment about the two of us.

"You just glow when you're around him don't you? You really do love him." She smiled and I chuckled.

"I think you know me well enough to know the answer without me telling you."

She squealed, practically jumping on the bed. She stopped all of a sudden. "I just realized, that we've been talking for almost an hour and Dimitri is outside waiting for you. Not to mention, you haven't taken a bath so you stink and you breath smells like onions. What exactly did you eat yesterday Rose?"

"Oh crap, yeah!" I ran towards the bathroom only to trip on a book that was on the floor. I fell flat on the floor, face first.

Lissa laughed. I pointed towards her and replied "I did NOT trip. I was just testing gravity. It still works." Lissa just laughed harder.

I got up and ran towards the bathroom. I quickly took a bath and brushed my teeth. I ran back outside but the floor was so slippery that I fell on my bum.

Lissa laughed so hard that she was gasping for air. "Testing for gravity again Rose?"

"UHH...YEAH!" I screamed back.

We walked out laughing at clumsiness. Dimitri was waiting outside, leaning on the wall, looking sexy I might add.

Lissa walked ahead of us to meet Eddie, Christian and Adrian in the cafeteria.

"I told her everything. You're right. It was time for her to know." I smiled and looked up at him only to see him smiling back.

We walked towards the cafeteria in silence. I pushed open the double doors and saw Adrian sitting on our usual table. I decided to take this opportunity to annoy him. I screamed aloud "HEY ADRIAN! WHERE'S YOUR POWERPUFF GIRL COSTUME!"

Everyone burst into laughter and he simply smiled. He screamed back "I RETURNED IT TO YOU!" everyone was in hysterics by now. I had to admit, that was a good one. Dimitri shook his head and walked the opposite way, towards the other guardians. I laughed and walked towards Adrian.

I sat down and grabbed Eddie's unopened bottle of coke. "Hey!" I heard Eddie exclaim. I shrugged and drank from the bottle.

"How about a bet?" proposed Christian.

"Sure. Let's start now." I answered.

"But you don't even know what it is yet."

"I'm going to win anyway so just give me the details." Christian smiled his trademark smile and explained "I bet that you can't say one swear word in the next 24 hours. Starting now." His smile grew wider.

I protested "Hey! Making me go one day without saying one swear word is like asking me to have sex with Jesse! Impossible!"

He laughed and replied "Should have thought of that before you agreed to it. Looser has to serve the winner on Monday. For a FULL day. Just the thought of Rose serving me is just awesome." He leaned back and pointed to someone behind me. "Speak of the devil, here he comes."

I turned and saw Jesse and Ralf walk up towards us. " I heard my name and the word sex said in the same sentence. Who's offering?" He looked at me and grinned. I stood up to give him a smartass remark when he pinched my butt.

"Touch me one more time and you'll be walking back with one leg because the other will be shoved up your-"

"Rose..." Lissa warned. Oh yeah, no swears.

"...Behind" I finished.

"Oh come on Rose, you know you wanted me to do that..." Jesse replied.

"You know, I've heard of people with pea brains but you actually have a pea for a brain."

Jesse laughed and then walked off. That idiot better watch his back on Monday. He can bet that I'll be up to something.

I spent the next hour chatting with them, annoying Christian, the usual. Christian decided to test me then. He took out a pen and wrote on a napkin. He passed it to me the napkin asking me to say it out loud. I took at and said "Teach Christian how to spell bi- I mean, the word that replaces the words female dog."

"Crap." I heard him say. I crushed up the napkin and threw it in his face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Oh I was aiming for the area behind you but you have such a big head..." Eddie laughed and Christian shot him a look. I could feel someone come up behind me and I turned around. Dimitri's tall figure loomed above me. "You have practice today." It may be a weekend but I still had training.

I sighed and bid everyone goodbye as I headed to my dorm to change into something more appropriate for training. I heard Lissa in my head. "Training Rose? Or _training..._"

I laughed and continued my way towards my room.

A few minutes later, I reached the gym only to hear Dimitri saying "You're late."

I dropped my bag and looked at him. "Comrade, when am I ever early?" He shrugged. "Good point."

He walked towards the door and motioned for me to follow. "Come on, let's go do your laps."

He made me do extra laps today. He came up with a brilliant idea all of a sudden. For every minute I'm late, he'll make me run an extra lap. And I was late for 10 minutes. In total, I ran 30 laps. Dimitri made it look so easy. I went back into the gym and plopped down on the matt.

"Come on Rose, get up." He was standing above me now and despite running 30 laps, that scent of his aftershave was still strong.

"I can't." I replied. "Gravity is sucking me in."

He laughed and grabbed my arm. He pulled me up but didn't let go. He cupped my face and kissed the bridge of my nose. I chuckled. "You do know that I smell like socks right now right?"

He laughed and butterflies appeared in my stomach. He replied "I wouldn't care if you smell like a trash can. I'll kiss you anyway." He closed the distance between us and as things started to get hot and heavy, he pushed me back to the wall. Only, we didn't end up at the wall. I tripped and we fell on the matt, with him on top of me.

We laughed and he kissed me once more. I whispered against his lips, "I love you"

He pulled back, looking into my eyes and said "You're the first and last thought of my every day." My heart did hands stands and cartwheels.

As he leaned in to give me another kiss, the door burst open. Dimitri jumped back and I screamed "SHIT!"

**Who walked in in Rose and Dimitri? hahaha. The next chapter will be up in just a few days. But if you guys review, i might get extra hyped and type faster...which means i'll post the next chapter earlier...**

**how about leaving your suggestions on what the looser has to make the winner do in the review section?  
Maybe it's Rose? or maybe it's Christian...**

**please please PLEASE review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU so much for the reviews! have i ever told you guys that you rock? well, you rock!**

**So, here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**p.s sorry i skipped all the way to Monday from a Saturday. heheh.**

**Disclaimer: VA and it's characters belong to the oh-so-awesome Richelle Mead**

I had to think of something. I was about to scream a ridiculous idea when Dimitri shouted "POINT!" and pulled me up. He made whoever think that we were sparring and he pinned me down and buy the looks of it, he bought it.

"WHOO! YOU SAID SHIT! I WIN!" screamed Christian. Aww crap. I smacked my palm on my forehead. Monday was going to be HELL.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I lay in bed, thinking on how much easier it's going to be now since Lissa knows. I heard a knock and the door opened. Wait, didn't I lock the door?

Dimitri stepped in, closing the door as he said "You really should find a better hiding spot for your spare key other than under the mat." I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on night watch?"

He made a fist and placed it over his heart. "Ouch, I can't see my beloved Roza without being judged? That hurts, right here."

My heart stopped. When it started beating again, I blinked, realizing what he just said. "I'm sorry, but did the famous Dimitri Belikov just cracked a joke?" I laughed.

"Hey, I am fully capable of making laugh-your-butt-off worthy jokes thank you very much." He smiled and moved towards me. He sat on the edge of my bed and patted the space next to him.

I leaned my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, keeping me in his tight embrace. He kissed the top of my head as I asked "What time does your duty officially start?"

"Dawn." He replied. I got up and started spinning around continuously in an anti-clockwise motion.

He arched and eyebrow and asked "What are you doing?"

I stopped, walked towards him and looked him in the eyes. I inhaled the sweet scent of his aftershave as I answered "Each anti-clockwise turn robs the planet of angular momentum, slowing its spin the tiniest bit, lengthening the night, pushing back the dawn, giving me a little more time here with you."

I smiled as he cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. It didn't last long unfortunately. The sun was about to rise and the great Dimitri Belikov could never be late.

"Good night Roza" he whispered as he left my room.

I sat on my bed and started thinking. Right then and there, an idea popped into my brain. Well, let's just say it has something to do with glue and Jesse's chair...

I smiled to myself. I had to do it before Stan gets into class though. Maybe I'll just try a little something on Stan too. Since the first class tomorrow was animal behaviour and Stan's our teacher this year, I thought, what the heck. I know, the horror of sitting in Stan's class more than once. Well, that's what you get when you have a lack of teachers. They start teaching multiple subjects. He just HAD to major in my favourite subject.

I slept early that night knowing that I have to wake up early to prepare. Plus, there's practice tomorrow. With that smile still on my face, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Ten more minutes..." I mumbled.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Okay fine, five more minutes then." I said against my pillow.

**BEEP BEEP BE-BOOM!**

I smashed the alarm clock on the floor yet again and screamed. "FINE! I'M UP! YOU HAPPY?" right then and there, I realized two things.

Number one, I was talking to a freaking alarm clock. It was starting to lose my sanity. Number two, it's Monday which means, I'll be serving Christian. Crap. Oh well, good bye, rational part of my brain which constantly tells me to resist the urge to murder Christian. In other words, good bye sanity.

I quickly changed into something comfortable for practice and took a quick bite from an energy bar.

I made my way to practice and burst open the doors screaming "COMRADE!" No answer. Weird. I set my bag down and did my stretches. He came into the gym with a bat and a bag of balls soon after.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Rose? Is that you?"

I stood up and decided to take this opportunity to crack a joke. I started to place on hand on my hip and the other in a fist over my heart. I imitated Stan's voice saying "I'm hurt that you can't recognise me. It's me, Stan Alto, coming to proclaim my love for you."

I heard him laugh and replied "I'm sorry Rose. If you actually checked the time, you're early."

I looked at him. "Seriously?" I took a look at my wrist watch. He was right. I was 5 minutes early. "WHOOO! NEW RECORD!" I screamed. He laughed once more and my heart started to beat faster.

"What's with the bat and the ball? OH COOL! WE'RE PLAYING BASEBALL TODAY!" I grinned.

He placed the bat and the bag of balls on the opposite side of the gym, away from the dummies he prepared earlier. "Not quite. Close though. I thought I'd try something new today to work on your aiming."

"Hey! I have perfect aiming, thank you very much." I hmph-ed and made my way towards the door to do my laps outside. I could hear another chuckle escape from behind me. I smiled and pushed open the doors.

Once I came back, I took out two bottles of water from my bag. One for me, and the other one for Dimitri. I decided to test my aiming then. I threw the bottle and SMACK! It hit him hard on his back.

He screamed something in Russian before he exclaimed, "Rose! What was that for?!"

I laughed and answered "Oh sorry. I was just testing my aiming." I laughed again as me muttered something in Russian before he drank from the bottle.

He motioned for me to go towards him and I obeyed.

"What do you know about batting from baseball?" he asked as he did super awesome tricks with the bat.

I shrugged. "Charge at the pitcher, bring the bat."

He sighed as he passed me the bat. He placed the ball on a stand and told me "Aim at the dummies and swing."

I focused at a dummy in front of me. I swung hard but, I missed. Hey, baseball isn't exactly my best sport.

Dimitri shook his head and came up behind me. He placed both his hands on mine, with me in the middle of his arms. My heart stopped beating.

I could feel his breath hot on my ear as he whispered "Relax at the waist, look at the dummy and simply swing."

He held me close and he swung. The ball smacked the dummies face and he smiled. "There you go."

He let me go, unfortunately, and I began to use his technique and I managed to hit the dummies. I hit the dummies bodies first and moved on to their heads.

I smiled successfully at each swing. Once we were done, I helped Dimtiri pick up all the balls as he carried the dummies back into the closet.

As I picked up the last ball, I felt two strong arms wrapped around me and started to carry me. I laughed as he said "I'm sorry, I thought you were the dummy." He set me down and I turned to face him "Are you calling me a dummy?"

He laughed as he cupped my face and gave me a quick peck on the lips. That was just way too short. I pulled him back and I could feel a smile escape from his lips. He broke it soon after and I took a look at the time.

"SHIT! I have to go. I'm planning something special for class." I picked up my bags and ran towards the door screaming "BYE DIMITRI!"

He shouted after me "Rose, don't do anything that can get you in trouble!"

Before I opened the door, I shouted back "TOO LATE!" I grinned as I walked out. I could hear his voice behind me screaming "ROSE!!"

I made my way back to my room to take a quick shower and change of clothes. I walked into class to find that neither Jesse nor Stan has arrived yet. "Perfect" I said to myself.

I started to place glue all over Jesse's chair. Jesse walked in to class and my smile grew wider. I sat at my usual seat and once Jesse has placed his butt on the trap, I motioned for him to come towards me.

He stood up and I could hear a ripping sound. "FUCK!" he cursed out loud. He spun around and I could see the Finding Nemo boxers he was wearing.

I almost fell off my chair laughing. The class was in hysterics! I screamed "NO WONDER NO ONE WANTED TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS, JESSE! THEY FELT SORRY FOR NEMO!"

The class laughed harder as Stan walked in. His reaction to seeing Jesse's ripped pants was hilarious! "MR ZELKOS! I don't know if that's a new fashion statement or not but that is inappropriate!"

Fashion statement? I laughed harder "WHAT YEAR WERE YOU BORN IN ALTO? FASHION STATEMENT?!"

"MISS HATHAWAY! GE-" I interrupted Stan by screaming "WAIT! You don't have to waste your breath anymore!" I took out my cell phone and played a recording of Stan screaming "MS HATHAWAY! GET OUT OF MY CLASS AND HEAD TO THE HEADMISTRESS'S OFFICE NOW!"

The whole class couldn't stop laughing. Stan's face was red with anger. "OUT!" he screamed, pointing to the door. "YOU TOO MR ZELKOS!"

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he justified himself.

"OUT!!" Stan screamed.

I laughed and exclaimed "HEY! MAYBE I'LL BRING A VIDEO CAMERA TOMORROW!" I couldn't stop laughing as I gathered my books and walked out. Jesse walked out with a pile of books covering his rear end.

Dimitri then escorted us to Kirova's office.

Jesse was free to go after she found out that I was the one behind all of this. "What are we going to do with you, Rose?" I shrugged.

It took Kirova an hour to think of a punishment and I walked away with house arrest for a month. And to make sure I stayed in my room, I had a Russian jailer to babysit me the entire time. I was still contemplating if that was good or bad.

As I walked towards the gym with Dimitri for my next training, we bumped into Christian and Lissa.

"Well Rose, it's Monday." He grinned.

"Sorry to bust your bubble but I'm under house arrest. So whatever I'm supposed to do has to be in my room." I replied.

"Well, I guess that strikes running around the school naked off the list. I guess Eddie, Lissa and I will meet you in your room after your practice session." Before I knew it, I smacked him on the face. My palm made contact with his forehead.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he exclaimed, rubbing his forehead as Lissa's expression changed from worried to relaxed and then, she laughed.

"I'm sorry," I replied "I wanted to hit you on the back of your head for being such an idiot but your face was in the way." I smiled as Lissa said "Rose, you really do need to control yourself when you get angry."

"I DO!" I defended myself. "When someone makes me angry, I take a deep breath and count to ten."

Lissa replied "Good, then yo-"

"After that, I kill them immediately." I finished.

I could feel Dimitri rolling his eyes beside me.

Lissa and Christian bid us goodbye and left. I heard Christian mumble something along the lines of "I'd like to count to ten and kill her immediately."

I laughed and we headed towards the gym.

Dimitri did my laps with me today and we made small talk. Well, I made small talk. I told him the numerous ways I was planning to murder Christian. He shrugged it off since he knew that I was just joking and needed to find someone to vent my anger out to.

We went back inside and we got ready to spar. We circled around each other and he dove in for an attack. He punched me right in the stomach and I staggered back. I attacked him by trying to kick his side but he easily blocked it. He came closer to punch he again but I made a side step towards his right and kicked him. He staggered back and I took this opportunity to try and pin him.

I moved towards him, making a fake punch towards his stomach but made a sweeping kick instead. He fell back and I grabbed his arm. I locked mine under his and pushed his elbow forward. I placed one hand on his head and shifted my weight towards him. Once I got him in place, I fell back behind him, swinging my legs to secure his position. I swung one leg at his neck and the other at his waist while I pulled the arm that I grabbed earlier on.

I could hear him laugh as he mumbled "Where exactly do you learn these things Rose?"

I let him go as I answered "Well, I guess I'm just THAT good." I tried to do that one eyebrow thing again but both went up. Damn eyebrow. He laughed and he moved forward. "Well, I personally prefer something plain and simple."

He lunged towards me, grabbing my wrists and we fell on the floor with him on top of me. The strong scent of his aftershave hit me like a brick wall. "See, plain and simple." He explained.

I laughed and said "Funny, now get off of me. Lissa and the others are waiting."

He grinned. "I can't. How did you put it? Oh yeah, gravity is sucking me in." He close the distance between us and our lips moved in sync.

The world stopped moving at the contact and my heart beat was racing. It escalated and it was just passion, lust and release.

He pulled me up and help me close in a tight embrace. He whispered in my ear "Would you believe me if I told you that I love you so much? Actually, I would prefer it if you won't. Why? So that I can spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I do."

My heart stopped beating. I smile grew wider. "I love you" I said. "It's, how did you put it? Oh yeah, plain and simple. I love you."

He kissed me, swallowing any other words that I was going to say.

I pulled back as I heard Lissa complaining in my head "Where are you? Christian has been trying to find where you placed your spare key for the past half an hour!"

I chuckled and Dimitri and I left.

We met Lissa and the others outside my door and I saw Christian looking around, thinking where he should look next.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the next spare room across the hallway. I picked up the mat, revealing my spare key.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!" Christian exclaimed.

Eddie replied "Cause you're..."

"Stupid." I finished and I opened the door. Christian rolled his eyes.

Once everyone got settled inside, I turned to Christian and asked "What would you like me to do?"

He scratched his head and replied "Give me a moment. Let me think..."

Right then and there, I smacked him hard on the back. "ROSE WHAT THE HECK?!"

I laughed and replied "You said give you a moment! I was just obeying your orders."

He looked confused. Dimitri started laughing since he knew what I meant. "If you checked the dictionary dumbass, you'll find that moment also applies to a force exerted on a body."

Lissa and Eddie started to laugh as Christian replied "Oh my god, did Rose Hathaway just said she checked the dictionary? I didn't know you even knew of its existence."

I rolled my eyes. "You have about 4 hours left so let's get this thing over and done with."

He grinned. "I'm thinking of the endless possibilities of torturing you."

"Well, think faster! Oh wait, I forgot. You're a little slow up there." I said as I pointed towards his brain.

Lissa spoke next "Rose, you know what you are right?"

"What?" I asked.

"You're Christian's bitch." That sent everyone laughing hard. That was so wrong in so many ways but it was funny.

Christian stopped laughing and said "I've figured out what I want you to do now!"

"About time." I rolled my eyes.

Christian whispered in my ear. I listened carefully.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I exclaimed.

**What do you guys think?**

**I know, another cliffy. hahahaha. but next chapter is going to be laugh-your-butt-off worthy. well, i hope so. i have a few tricks in mind...**

**Come on people! REVIEW! hahaha they make my day:) they're also like starbucks. they make me go all hyper and more ideas will pop into my head. **

**Plus, if you guys think of something Christian wants Rose to do, i'll try to slot it in!:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the lack of update! I'm just gonna let you guys read now and continue my AN at the bottom so that you dont kill me. hahaha.**

**oh and i have a something special for you guys at the bottom. it's in my AN. nyehehe**

**..awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to....*drum roll* RICHELLE MEAD! (Yes, i am fully aware that i am getting lamer by the second)**

"Yup." He had a smirk on his face and I most certainly did not like it. He crossed his arms, waiting for me to make a move.

"Fine" I groaned. I stood up and walked towards my drawer. I took out a red apron and wore it around my neck. The others looked puzzled as Christian held back a laughter.

"You cook Rose?" Eddie asked.

Lissa laughed as I replied, "Lissa made me take them during our 'vacation'. Thank God I was kicked out."

"Why?" Eddie asked. Dimitri came closer, waiting for the answer.

Lissa laughed again and simply said "She burned the kitchen down." Dimitri rolled his eyes while Christian and Eddie started laughing.

"She was supposed to cook a simple dish" Lissa continued. "But of course, being Rose, she pissed teachers of easily." Dimitri snorted and I shot him a look.

"So, Mrs...what's-her-name, confiscated Rose's cell phone. Rose was pissed, took the lighter and set her butt on fire. She tripped on the curtains and...I'm guessing you would know what happens later on." Lissa ended.

Eddie was already laughing at the thought of it. "I wonder why that sounds so familiar? Christian, do you know?" I smiled.

Christian rolled his eyes and motioned for me to continue his request.

I went to another drawer, taking out red underwear. I looked at Dimitri as his eyes widened.

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to strip into this." I said. I walked towards the bathroom and as I passed him, I whispered "But I could do it for you if you want..." I walked into the bathroom, leaving his imagination to run wild. I laughed and wore the underwear outside of my pants. I took the lipstick on the desk and drew an 'S' on my blue t-shirt.

Red Apron around neck, check.

Underwear outside pants, check.

S on blue shirt, check.

I sighed as I burst open the doors screaming "SUPERWOMAN TO THE RESCUE!!" I kept a huge smile on my face, running around with my arms out, hands in a fist.

Christian and Eddie were practically rolling on the floor laughing. Dimitri laughed too, which made my heart skip a beat.

Lissa was trying to control her laughter. Key word, TRYING.

I jumped on the bed screaming "WHOOO! I'M FLYING!!"

Just then, Adrian burst in. He looked at me, shifted his gaze to the laughing people on the floor, and back at me. He fell on the floor from laughing so hard.

I rolled my eyes at him and ran to the balcony. "I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!" I exclaimed.

After more jumping on the bed like a little kid, I moved towards Christian. "Can I stop now?" I asked. " I'm tired of running around."

"No, you're not." Christian replied between laughs.

"AM TOO! AM TOO! AM TOO!!" I jumped around screaming which made me look like a spoiled little kid. That only made them laugh harder.

"CHRISTIAN! MAKE HER STOP! I NEED TO BREATHE!" Eddie pleaded. Christian finally made me stop and I took off the ridiculous red apron and underwear.

"What's next fire boy? I'm hoping you'll say 'kick my ass'."

"Keep hoping Rose." He replied.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." I answered.

"Hmm..." he scratched his chin as he thought "How about..." he started to whisper in my ear.

"NO WAY." I exclaimed.

"Do it." He said.

I groaned and went downstairs to the nearest street lamp, still visible from my balcony.

I waited for Christian to get everyone to my balcony and he signalled me to start. I rolled my eyes and started to hump the street lamp. Yes, ..

Everyone on top was already laughing and I started to imitate a drunk trying to pole dance. I screamed incoherent words, as instructed by Christian and looked up to see them all gasping for air.

I rolled my eyes once again and went back up.

They were walking back inside, still laughing. I don't recall ever seeing Dimitri laugh that hard.

Once they calmed down, I turned to Christian, waiting for my next order. "We have to go to Mia's dorm for this." He said.

We walked to her dorm which was just a floor down Lissa's dorm room. Christian once again whispered into my ear what he wanted me to do and I sighed.

I knocked on the door and opened it to see Mia sitting on her bed, reading a book. "Yes Rose? Why is everyone here?" she asked, looking around to see all the other's faces. Everyone was puzzled, except for Christian who was already laughing.

I cleared my throat mumbled incoherently. After that, I asked her "Did you catch that? I didn't want to repeat myself. OH! I have to go do a number two." I walked into the bathroom, shut the door and groaned loudly for about five minutes. I also had to scream "COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE! POOOOOOOP! GET OUT! CLEAR!*groans* CLEAR! *groans* POOOOOOOPIE!!"

I could hear everyone laughing outside. I stepped out and everyone else, except for Mia, followed. Before I closed the door, I popped my head inside and I reached for the switch. I flicked it on and off continuously as I exclaimed "WHOOOOO! GHOST ROSIE IS HERE...WHEEEE-EWWWW! WHOOOO!"

I could hear Mia laugh hard. I closed the door and made my way back to my room with the others trailing behind. No wait, I mean dragging each other, still laughing. Lissa was dragging Christian, Eddie and Adrian was supporting each other, struggling to walk and Dimitri stumbled behind me.

Once we reached back in my dorm, I told Christian "Last dare. And then, I'm going to sleep." I crossed my arms.

Christian whispered once again and I walked towards the bathroom. I stuffed a trail of toilet paper at my rear end and made my way downstairs once again. Christian motioned for the rest to the balcony as I ran around with toilet paper sticking out from me, screaming "WHEEE EWW WHEE EEWWW!" over and over again.

"I'M AN AMBULANCE! NEEE NAWWW NEEE NAWW! I'M A CAR! VROOOOOOM!!" I screamed. As I was running around screaming those words, something popped in my brain. I screamed "I'M CHRISTIAN! HEEE HOOOOR HEEEE HOOOOR! PRRUUUUUUT!"

Everyone, including Christian, laughed so hard at the last one. I made my way up and saw that everyone was still on the floor, laughing.

"Alright, fun's over. OUT!" I screamed, pointing towards the door.

Everyone calmed down, but still slightly laughing though, and walked out except for one person. That really tall and sexy dude named Dimitri Belikov. I sighed, knowing it's his job to babysit me.

He leaned against the wall as I asked "Are you really going to stay here all night?"

I shrugged. "It's my job. And to an extent, I actually get paid for this."

I looked at him. "Really? And what exactly do you plan to do with that money?"

"I have a few ideas." He replied. "Like maybe go back to Russia and visit my family...and other things..."

For some reason, my heartbeat raced. I know I shouldn't get all excited but I couldn't help it. "Oh yeah? Things like what?"

He moved closer and my heart beat was in over drive. He cupped my face and said "Well, how about I give you a hint?" he leaned down to give a gentle peck on my lips. As usual, he broke the kiss just way too soon.

I decided to tease him then. I grabbed my pyjamas and stripped down to my undergarments. I could see his eyes grow wide. I took a brush and imitated a funny accent and said "And to your left, you will see a very rare species of Belikov. As you can tell from his expression, he's stunned and possibly drooling over a certain partially naked Rosemarie Hathaway..."

He laughed and wrapped him arms around my waist. I inhaled the scent of his aftershave and whispered "you know, I have to change into my pyjamas but I can stay this way if you like." He chuckled and released me.

I put on my pyjamas and I crawled into my bed, motioning for him to come too.

"I thought you said you wanted to sleep?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled and moved to lie down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me as I rested my head against his chest. We didn't say much though. He lulled me to sleep by softly singing something in Russian. I didn't know the meaning, but it put me to sleep.

The last thing I heard was "Goodnight Roza, I love you." I smiled and drifted off into the darkness.

When I woke up after my dreamless sleep, I patted the space next to me and realized that no one was there. I frowned. I sat up, finding a note on the table next to the bed. I took it and it read

_Roza,_

_I'm terribly sorry, but I have to leave. Alberta called for an urgent meeting. Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Our training will also be cancelled today since I'll be with Alberta the whole morning._

_Love,_

_D_

Always the responsible one. I shook my head and sighed. With that, I moved towards the bathroom and enjoyed a nice, long and relaxing hot bath. One that I haven't done in a long time.

After I was done, I moved towards the cafeteria. I looked towards the usual table and found Lissa and Christian. I walked towards them and sat down beside Lissa.

I saw Eddie walking towards us and I nearly burst into laughter. "Eddie, your fly's open. Why do you have neon underwear?!"

He smiled and replied "I prefer it this way." Christian started laughing as Eddie continued "I lost a bet against Christian and now I have to walk around with my fly open for a whole day and whenever asked, I have to reply 'I prefer it this way.' And make it believable."

"Well Fire boy, if you wanted to see Eddie in his underwear, all you have to do is ask." Christian rolled his eyes as he replied, in a sarcastic manner, "Ha-ha Rose. That was so funny that even my toes are laughing."

I rolled my eyes. We made our way to our classes. Eddie and I made our way to our Guardian Theory class with Stan.

Stan wasn't here yet. I walked towards the front of the classroom and hid my cell phone under the teacher's table. I set my ring tone to a certain...sound.

I borrowed Eddie's phone and told him to grab mine under the table after class. He agreed, eager to see what I'm up to.

Once I sat down, Stan came inside and apologized for being late.

Stan started with teaching basic procedures on what we're supposed to do when we're with our Moroi. "When in a mall for example, you-"

I dialled my own number with Eddie's phone and hit the call button. "PRUUUUUT!"

I heard mumbled laughter from the class. Stan ignored it and continued with the lesson.

PRUUUUUT! PRUUUUT!

There's my cue. "Whoa Stan! Talk about silent killers and stink bombs. I guess they're not so silent eh?" I said, pinching my nose.

"What are you up to Ms Hathaway?" Stan asked, in an angry voice.

PRUUUUUUUUT!

"Jeez Alto! Have you ever heard of the term 'self control'?"

The class was in hysterics by now. Stan looked furious. No wait, he IS furious.

"MISS HATHAWAY! OUT NOW!" He exclaimed.

PRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUT!

I laughed and stood up, making my way out. As I walked out, I hit the button once more.

PRUUUUUT! I laughed and screamed "Thanks for filling the class with wind Alto. Although, I prefer the other kind. You know, the one that doesn't come out from your rear end?"

I laughed once more, making my way out as I heard the class burst into laughter.

Dimitri fell into a step beside me. Hmm, I guess I didn't notice him coming into the classroom. I already knew the usual route to Kirova's office from here. Heck, I can do it blind folded!

I decided to break the silence by asking "What did Alberta talk to you about?"

I might have caught him by surprise judging by his expression and late reply. When he did, he sighed said "There's been an update. Guardians from other school found out that a few Strigoi was going to attack their school. They warned us and we scoped the borders this morning. We didn't find anything thankfully but the school is going to stay on high alert."

I sighed and we finally reached Kirova's office. I walked towards my usual seat, feeling comfortable. Dimitri took his place at the back.

Kirova rubbed her temples and thought of a proper punishment. She settled with extending my house arrest and Dimitri babysitting me the whole time.

Dimitri and I made our way to the gym for our usual practice. As he set the mats, I broke the silence. "You know, it was very mean of you to leave me halfway last night."

There was a smile playing on his lips but he didn't want to give in.

"Plus, you haven't exactly told me what you were planning to do with your savings. You stopped at, oh yeah! This" I moved closer to him and placed my lips on his. It was a light, teasing peck on the lips.

He rested his forehead against mine and whispered "You're the only person I'll waste my time for."

I looked up into his eyes. I placed my hands on my hips and answered "Are you trying to say that you're wasting your time when you're with me?"

He tried to defend himself. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, when I'm with you-"

"You really do need to learn to just shut up, Comrade."

I pulled him towards me and kissed him once more.

I could feel him smile and our lips moved in sync. I threw my arms around his neck and one of his hands played with my hair and the other sneaked inside my shirt. It was getting pretty intense. He was in the midst of pushing me towards the wall as he whispered my name over and over again. I loved the sound of it. "Roza, Roz-"

I swear, the doors burst open.

"ROSE! Eddie told me to pass to you your....ohhh...riiiight."

Seriously, when will you people stop interrupting a wonderful moment?

**THERE! hahaha. i practically glued my butt to this chair typing this. I got all hyped up because of this and all my dear friends i was talking to had to put up with my random-ness. hahaha. I tried to not exaggerate it! so please dont kill me if i do! i aslo had no time to check for spelling errors or any other errors. sorry:(**

**I've been so busy with school to the point that i dont even have time to TOUCH my computer. My school had a few events and being in Student Council, we're in charge of them, as usual. It's so stressfull. Not to mention my mid-year exams are coming up in about 4 weeks? To top it off, My dad was in the hospital. He's alright now, thank god.**

**i'm just keeping you guys from knowing that special something aren't I? oh heck, yes I am. i'm an evil person, i know. hahaha i wanted to save the best for last.**

_**okay, if you guys review this chapter, i'll PM you an excript of the next chapter in advanced. that's my way of making up to you guys for the late update. what do you guys think? **_**hahaha.**

**so, REVIEW! and i'll PM!**

**..awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE IT IS! there's a twist at the bottom:) it's about time to bring in some action dont you think? and Tasha comes into this chapter too. **

**Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews!:) hahaha. i really appriciate it, i do.**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: VA belongs to RICHELLE MEAD!!**

"Yeah...I'm just going to, you know, go..." Christian said, walking towards the door and out of this awkward situation.

Before he left out the door, I ran up to him screaming "Christian! Wait!"

He turned and faced me as I said "Please, don't tell anyone."

Christian let out a smile as he said "Oh look, Rosemarie Hathaway is pleading!" I smacked his arm. "Relax." He said. "I sort of already guessed it. There are a few benefits of being a, I quote 'loner in the shadows with nothing better to do'. I observe stuff that's oblivious to other people."

I let out a soft laugh. "Well, just don't tell anyone or I'll kick you in areas that should never be kicked."

Being Christian, he replied "If you wanted to feel my manliness, all you had to do is ask."

I snorted. "You know what, maybe I should ask the big bad Russian to kick you in areas that should never be kicked."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, your highness. I shall now take me leave so that you can get all hot and steamy with your 'big bad Russian'. " He took a bow and left. I resisted every urge I had to run after him and smack him.

I walked towards Dimitri who was still looking out the door. The gym was instantly unusually silent. "Well, that was...weird." he finally said. "And it's the end of your practise." He finished, looking at his watch. As we packed up, he reminded me "You do realize that Christian has your phone right?"

That boy better not do anything to my phone...

Dimitri walked me back to my room and I was surprised to find Christian, Eddie, Lissa and Adrian in it.

"How'd you guys get in?" I asked as I placed my bag on the floor as Dimitri stood in the back.

"We know where you hide your key Rose." Oh. Yeah. Right.

Eddie then pointed towards Dimitri. "What's he doing in here?" Eddie was the only one in this room who doesn't know about our...relationship.

"He's here to babysit me." Christian raised his eyebrows.

"Orders from Kirova. It's her way to make sure I get maximum security so I don't do anything stupid." I finished, before Christian could say anything else.

"Oh yeah? And how's that working out for you?" Asked Eddie.

I snorted. "Oh you know, just peachy." I replied sarcastically. He laughed as I suddenly remembered something.

"CHRISTIAN! My phone." His faced hinted realization and dug into his pocket for my phone. He returned it to me saying, "I changed your wallpaper. I know you want something to remind you about the awesomeness that is me."

I rolled my eyes as I saw a picture of Christian as my wallpaper and another picture of Adrian as a screen saver. "Adrian? Not you too."

He shrugged. "I couldn't help it."

Lissa then decided to announce important news. "Guess who's coming over!"

Christian obviously already knew the answer but he was actual able to shut himself up this once.

"TASHA!" Lissa practically screamed.

Dimitri and my eyes almost dropped out of their sockets. Dimitri had already declined the offer to e her guardian but she never really knew why.

"What? Why?" I asked.

Lissa replied, "She said she has some stuff to do. And she said she missed us."

Well, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure she was only talking about Dimitri. Plus maybe Christian and Lissa.

"When is she coming?" Dimitri asked.

"TOMORROW!" Lissa announced happily. Oh god. Tomorrow. That's just, PEACHY.

"Well, it's getting late. We ought to get going." Said Eddie. Lissa agreed and replied "Yeah, I'm getting sleepy."

I decided to take this opportunity to annoy Christian. "Well Fire boy, since Lissa is sleepy, it looks like you won't be getting any fun tonight."

Christian rolled his eyes and answered "At least I have an active love life."

I snorted. "True, but yours is a little too active if you ask me. I'll give you this Fire Boy, your love life is better than Adrian's."

I heard a HEY! coming from Adrian as I continued. "He gets the prettiest, most scorchingly sexy girl, brings her up to his room...and then we wakes up."

Everyone left as they laughed at my last comment.

I laid in bed and felt someone else weighing the bed down. I turned and buried my face in his chest. I breathed in his heavy scent as I wondered what's going to happen when Tasha arrives. Will she ask him to be her guardian again? What happens when she finds out the actual reason why he rejected her offer?

"It's going to be alright." Dimitri whispered against my hair as he wrapped his arms around me. It was like he read my mind. "If she does ask me to be her guardian once more, I'll just decline it again." I looked up to him and smiled. He brought his face down and gently kissed me on the lips.

"I've told you once before. I can never accept her offer when I'm in love with someone else." I was about to drift off as he hugged me tighter and whispered "I promise I'll never leave you." Those last words were so very comforting and I smiled as I closed my eyes and drifted off into the darkness.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Argh" I groaned, face against the pillow. I wanted to slam my hand against my alarm clock but I smacked someone's face instead. My head shot up to see Dimitri laughing against my palm. "You know Roza, there's a reason why they have a snooze button."

"Well...I...heheh, you know me in the morning..."

He laughed once again. "As a matter of fact, I do know you. There's a reason why people are afraid to come into your room in the morning."

"Hey!" I tried to defend myself but as usual, he's right. I gave him a light peck on the lips before going into the bathroom for a shower.

When I got out, he shut his phone and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"We have to cancel today's before school session. Tasha just arrived and she wanted to see me." I groaned. He looked apologetic as he said "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." He rose and walked towards the door. Before he walked out, he warned "Don't be late for training today Rose."

I smiled and simply replied "I can't promise you that comrade." He shot me a look. I raised my hands in defeat "Fine, fine. I'll try." He gave a low chuckled and went off.

Classes passed by slowly, as usual. At least I made it through the day without sleeping in a class and without tormenting Stan. Okay, maybe I did. But I didn't do anything that made him send me to Kirova's office. That's already like a bonus. No wait, not making too many remarks for him to throw me out was practically considered as a miracle. Even Stan had to ask me if I was feeling alright after class.

As I walked towards the gym, I spotted Dimitri and Tasha sitting on a bench. I could see Tasha moving closer to him as he shifted away uncomfortably. I moved closer, hiding in the shadows, to try and overhear what they were talking about.

"Why can't you be my guardian?" she asked.

"I have my reasons. I thought I told you once before? The last time you were here." He answered. He looked sort of apologetic. I mean, I get it. I really do. With her practically being the anti-social Russian's best friend and all.

"Yes, and I still can't figure out who. I've tried to, but no luck." Hmm. He must have told her what he told me. His heart was with someone else. Dimitri started to smile, probably thinking of that 'someone else.' The thought of it made me smile. "Would you like to hear my theories?" she asked. Dimitri shrugged and replied "Sure."

Tasha shifted once again so that she is directly facing Dimitri. "Well, I thought of Alberta since you're so close to her but I realized that the two of you are almost strictly professional. So screw that idea. Next, I thought of Kirova but it was a crazy idea so screw that too. Thirdly, I thought of Sarah from back in Russia. Remember the pretty girl who had a crush on you from high school till now?" I could hear a low chuckle from Dimitri who probably remembered her back in the days. Tasha laughed too. "I'm still in touch with her and you're the topic for about 90% of the time. But I realized that you're not in touch with her so, it couldn't be her. Lastly, I thought of Rose." I swear, I saw Dimitri's eyes widen. But he hid it quickly not make it obvious. "But she's your student and even though you two seem very close, you've always been the stick-to-work guy. Plus, she a Dhamphir too and I know how badly you want kinds. So screw that theory too." I suddenly felt guilty.

Then, there was silence.

"What's she like?" Tasha asked all of a sudden. Dimitri seemed surprised by this question. She probably wanted to get more clues to who has Dimitri's heart.

Dimitri's smile grew wider. "She's just amazing. She's beautiful and funny, and just...amazing. There are no words to describe her." He replied. I felt touched.

Then, there was that silence again.

She sighed and said "I never did stop loving you, you know." She tried to reach out to grab Dimitri's hand but before she could touch his, he stood up and simply replied "I've got to go. I have training with Rose and I'm already late."

Shit, that reminds me. I have training. As Dimitri walked off, with Tasha still looking at him, I ran towards the gym. I took a few short cuts and reached the door the same time as Dimitri. He had his guardian mask on as he said "You're late."

I shrugged. "Hey, I said I'll TRY." There was s smile playing on his lips but he didn't give in. I sighed as he said "Go run your laps Rose."

Well, looks like he's not going to run with me today. As I ran, I started feeling a little guilty about Dimitri giving up Tasha's offer. It's a huge thing to turn down. I know it's hard for him to give up that offer. It's never easy to give up on someone you knew, practically your whole life. For all I know, they could have even dated once.

As I finished my last lap, I spotted Dimitri on the bench, staring into space. He looked like he was deep in thought. I sat next to him and held his hand as I whispered "I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you to give up on her offer. I mean, giving up a family, guarding your best friend..."

He sighed and replied "I'm not going to lie to you. It is hard to give up an offer like that but it's harder to give up on you. I can't bear letting you go or seeing you hurt. What's the point of taking up the offer if I know that I'll be away from you and that my heart, mind and soul will still be with you. If I leave you, I'm not sure what I'll do. It will be the dumbest mistake of my life. Well, apart from allowing my sisters to dress me up in a gown and marry a doll about twenty times." He tried to lighten the mood.

I laughed, trying to imagine a little Dimitri in a dress. We sat there in silence. I was thinking about our current situation with Tasha being involved. He was probably thinking the same thing.

"You know, you have nothing to be guilty about." He said, as if he read my mind. "I made my decision to not be anything more than a good friend and I'll stick by it. I'll never stop loving you Roza, and no matter what happens, I want you to always remember that." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

He pulled me to him and I rested my head against his chest. I whispered in a low voice that only he can hear because it's meant for him and only him. "I love you too."

I smiled up to him and he gave me a quick peck on the lips since we were still in public. He hugged me tighter and suddenly, he stiffened.

His head shot up and he quickly pulled me up till the both of us were standing and spun me around so that he was in front of me, facing me.

I didn't know what happened next but someone threw something from the shadows and SMACK!

It hit Dimitri right at the back of his head. The next thing I knew, I screamed.

**Didn't expect that now did you? muahahaha.**

**Can we go up to at least 65 reviews this time? pleaseeeeeee? *goes down on knees and begs.***

**Anyway, i wanna thank all those who reviewed once again and also my dearest friend Jen, who had to put up with my crap every single day. **

**i'm trying to update weekly if that's okay with you guys:) Would you like me to PM you guys a preview of the next chapter too? well, SAY IT IN YOUR REVIEW! hahhahha.**

**you know what, maybe i will PM you guys the preview. :D ahhahah. so review if you badly wanna know what happens to poor Dimitri.**

**okay, i just had to put this. "i believe that if a man runs away from a situation, he is not a man, but a coward. in other words, he has no balls. in nicer words, no guts, no glory. and by glory, i mean *points downwards* DING!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHOO! it's here! **

**THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! hahahaha i love you people so much now.**

**i'll end the suspense now and continue my AN at the bottom:)**

**Disclaimer: VA belongs to the super awesome Richelle Mead...**

Everything else after that was a blur. I screamed for help because the rational part of my brain was telling me that I can't possibly carry Dimitri all by myself. I looked around and I saw someone moving in the bushes. I froze.

Our gazes met and whoever it was, left. There was something about those eyes that seem so familiar, yet so different at the same time. I was positive that they weren't red...I shook the thought out. I had to help Dimitri now. I screamed once again "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Alberta and Stan started running towards us from round the corner. Thank God they were near-by when the incident happened. Together, they carried Dimitri towards the infirmary while I ran ahead of them to warn Dr. Olendzki.

They quickly took a stretcher just in time and Stan and Alberta lowered Dimitri in it.

They took him away and then, I felt dizzy. I sat down on a chair and buried my face in my hands. The next thing I knew, I drifted off.

Someone was shaking me gently and I looked above to see Dr Olendzki. She looked concerned. "Rose, are you okay?"

I stood up and stretched a little. I let out a yawn as I replied "Yeah I'm fine. How's Dimitri?"

"He's alright. He's in the room over there." She points to a room down the hall. "He's asleep though."

I sighed. Thank god he's okay. Or else, I won't know what to do.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions in my office?" Dr Olendzki asked.

"Sure." We proceeded to her office.

"I'm curious to know what happened." She asked.

I tried to recall and answered "I was running the usual laps he told me to do, and when I was done, I sat down with him on the bench. Suddenly, there was a presence somewhere in the shadows and the next few things happened quite fast. He shoved me behind him and then, a hard rock hit the back of his neck."

She seemed worried by this. "It's not a Strigoi though. I got to see the bastar- I mean, whoever who threw the rock's eyes. They weren't red. So it's not a Strigoi."

She paused and thought for a while. "Do you know who then?"

"Nope. But the eyes seem terribly familiar. It's like, I know them from somewhere. Except that the eyes I saw, were filled with rage and...something else I can't put a finger on..." I started to scan through everyone I knew. I just can't match the eyes to a particular face...

And then, I realized something. "What time is it? Am I supposed to go to class?"

Dr Olendzki smiled and told me, "It's okay Rose. You have been excused from your classes for the rest of the day. Guardian Alto, Guardian Petrov, Headmistress Kirova and I agreed that you might need this day to cool down considering what you just witnessed. Plus, Guardian Belikov is very close to you, from what I observed." She smiled once again. Let's just say that I was hoping she didn't see anything a little more than...a friendly gesture.

"Can I go see him now?" I asked.

She nodded her head and I made my way to his room.

He was sleeping on the bed, looking peaceful. I sat down on the chair next to his bed and placed his hands in mine. I gently kissed each finger and smiled. I sat there in silence for a while and then ran a hand through his hair. I moved closer to him and I whispered in his ear, "Please, wake up soon. Don't leave me..." I moved to his lips and kissed him. Before I moved away, I whispered against them, "I love you."

I suddenly felt tired again rested my head on his bed. I sighed, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, Dimitri was already wake and he was staring at me. I sat up and smiled back at him. But I couldn't help but think that there was something different about him. And it was not for the fact that he has a bandage around his neck.

"Umm...Thanks for waiting here for me to wake up." He started to say. But the last few words were the ones that made the greatest impact. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

I froze. "What do you mean 'who are you?'" he looked lost and so was I.

"I'm sorry but I can't remember who you are." He replied.

"Dimitri." I warned "Please tell me that this isn't a joke or just a trick you're trying to play on me.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't...remember." he repeated. I could see the truth in his eyes. My heart shattered. I thought my world was about to shatter. How could he have forgot me?

Just then, Dr Olendzki popped her head in and said "Oh Rose. You're awake. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

I nodded, trying to hold back any tears that was about to escape.

"When Dimitri woke up, we started to run some tests while you were asleep." She started. "He can't seem to remember anything. We figured out why. He has something between Dissociative Fugue and Post-Traumatic Amnesia. They're both different types of amnesia. In his case, when the rock hit his neck, it hit a certain nerve of his, causing him to have amnesia. He won't be able to remember identities but he remembers events. In other words, he is able to remember almost everything that has happened just that, he can't remember with who. He will remember everything in the end, thankfully. But it takes time. Unless there is something to trigger the memory like a person who is most dear to him. I must warn you though that not all memories come back."

"How long will it take?" I asked, trying to avoid the crack in my voice which would give away the fact that I was about to cry.

"It depends. It can take just a few weeks or it could take a few years." She answered.

I was on the brink of breaking down right there, right then.

"Thank you. I should be going now." I failed trying to hide the tears from escaping as I ran out of the infirmary, towards my room.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and I started to think. What if he couldn't remember anything the two of us shared. Or worse, he remembers, but he thinks they're with Tasha. I asked Christian once and I found out that they have dated once in Russia. From what I understand, the relationship actually lasted a long time. I wasn't exactly sure what made them break up though. I tried to look at the endless possibilities. What if, he really did remember only falling in love with Tasha? I mean, it is a good thing for him right? I tried to imagine him with Tasha but it only made my heart ache even more.

I laid on my bed and grabbed one of his shirts he left, inhaling the rich scent of his aftershave. I could feel the tears running down my face. I haven't cried in a long time. This time was different. This time I cried, there weren't those strong arms wrapped around me to make me feel safe. Those long fingers weren't here to wipe away my tears. Those soft lips weren't here to kiss me which made me feel loved and that I wasn't alone. That voice with the slight Russian accent wasn't here to comfort me, telling me it's okay, it's alright. Those deep brown eyes were not here to ensure that whatever he said, -about everything going to work out, and that everything was going to be alright-, was true.

I inhaled deeply, and closed my eyes. The only thing that kept replaying in my mind was the image of his rare smiles, the feeling of his touch, his arms around me, the tenderness of his lips, and the last words he said to me. _"I'll never stop loving you Roza, and no matter what happens, I want you to always remember that"_

More tears started to flow down my face and I soon drifted off into the darkness.

For some reason, Adrian didn't visit my dreams tonight. Weird. I decided to pay a visit to Dimitri. I know it will hurt to see him and not remember anything at all about me, but I have to see him. I just have to.

The sun was about to set, which means that most of the people in school should still be sleeping. I made my way towards the infirmary, with my hoodie thrown over my head, my hands in my pockets, and my head held low.

When I opened the doors to his room, I was surprised to find Tasha there. She was talking to Dimitri, laughing too might I add. They seem so relaxed and happy.

I smiled to them and they smiled back. "Rose right?" Dimitri asked, guessing my name.

"Yup. That's right." I replied, nodding my head.

"And you're also my student, yes?" I nodded once more.

"Ahh...I see. I think I can remember roughly now. I remember making you run laps and sparring with me." he chuckled and I nodded once again. Out of all the things he could remember about me, he remembered THAT. Just, great.

I sat across him and Tasha who were happily chatting away and I started to think. With the 'what if' questions you know? What if, this disso-whatever it's called, amnesia thing, isn't that bad. He could forget ever loving me and he could go and guard Tasha. He'll live a long and happy life with her, with kids and all. He could finally take up that offer without ever regretting or feeling guilty and sad or something. He'll fall in love with Tasha and it's all going to work out for him. It'll all work out for everyone else too. Lissa can have another guardian, besides me of course, who is dedicated to her and only her instead of me.

I ignored my feelings for him. I mean, if he's happy, then I'm happy right? Wrong. I will always have this hole in my heart, longing for him. But if he's happy, then I should live with it. I love him too much to let him waste this opportunity. I convinced myself that I loved him so much that I have to let go.

I smiled at the thought of being happy and my heart ached. I imagined him and Tasha in a nice little house, with little kids, mini Dimitris and mini Tashas, running around here and there. It was what Dimitri always wanted and something I could never give him. A family. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away before they could see. I took a look at them once again, which only confirmed my decision. They were so happy and seem so care-free. I stood up, and walked towards the door without another word. I waved them goodbye but before I left, Dimitri said "Goodbye. Thanks for visiting Roza." That set it. More tears were running down my cheek. I could feel the sting in my heart. I didn't even turn around to see him. That last word set it off. With that, I ran out. I ran out of the infirmary, into the bushes, towards the cabin, only to bump into Adrian.

I couldn't take it anymore. Sobs were escaping from me, tears were continuously there. I hugged Adrian tightly and cried. "What's wrong Little Dhamphir? Shh...don't cry."

He rubbed my back, and his arms were around me protectively. It wasn't the same strong arms I got used to but I needed someone to give me comfort right now. I really do.

When I was done, I whispered to him "Thanks. I'm sorry for running into you and cried. And I'm sorry I wet your shirt."

He laughed and replied "It's okay." His face became serious.

"I have something to tell you Rose." He paused. "I was the one who threw the rock at Dimitri."

I froze. My heart sank. I didn't know what to think. Before I knew it, I ran. "Rose!" Adrian called after me. "I can explain!"

I didn't care. I ran and I found myself outside Lissa's door.

**AHHH!!! *doges flying tomatoes and shoes and other stuff* Dont kill me!**

**dont get me wrong, i love Adrian and i have a perfect explination for him...in the next chapter. muahahah!**

**i'm terribly sorry that this chapter is a little...sad it is time to spice things up a litte don't you think?;) Don't worry, Rose and Christian will always, ALWAYS have 'comments' to give each other. muahahaha.**

**and as for Dimitri...well, i'll just let yo**

_**Can i have at least 89 reviews now? please?**_

**_i'll PM anyone who reviews this chapter a teaser, just like what i've done for the previous two chapters._**

**so PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

***exits while doging flying shoes***


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. My computer crashed, i have mid-year exams coming up next week and worst of all, i have a major exam in a few weeks. (I think some people especially the Singaporeans will understand when i say that exam is my Malay O Level and oh god, my malay sucks.) **

**and oh my gosh i got up to 100 reviews! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**

**okay, a few things to note.**

**1) this is a Rose and Dimitri story so...keep that in mind cause a few suprises are gonna come soon.**

**2) well, that's the only thing actually. heheh.**

**It all belongs to Richelle Mead!**

I knocked vigorously on Lissa's door until she opened it. I threw my arms around her, sobbing. I was in need of comfort. She rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

Once I got a grip on myself, I sat down on the bed with her, legs crossed.

"What happened Rose?" she questioned.

I didn't know where to start. The fact that the one guy I love most practically forgot all about me or that someone I consider a brother caused it. Man, my life was is so messed up right now.

"Dimitri has amnesia and it's sort of Adrian's fault." I summarised.

"What?!" she gasped.

I took a deep breath and explained everything. "Well, I was having training with Dimitri and after running my laps, I sat down with him. We were talking and before I knew it, he stood up, pulled me towards him and whipped me around till I was behind him. And then, the rock  
hit the back of his neck."

I could feel Lissa's sympathy through the bond. She wanted to heal him.

"It's okay, Liss" I reassured. "The doctors fixed him back up right after we brought him in."

"But what about his amnesia?" she asked.

"Doc says that he can remember events but not identities." I clarified.

"I can try to heal him although I've never healed anything other than physical wounds. But I-"

I cut her off "Lissa, it's alright. I mean, this could be a good thing. He can finally be with Tasha without ever regretting the decision." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I knew Tasha talked to  
Lissa about asking Dimitri to be her guardian.

Lissa placed her hand on my shoulder, comforting me. "I know it's hard for you Rose..."

"You know what's worse? Adrian caused this. I know it seems like I hate him and all but he's like a brother to me and I can't believe he tried to throw a rock at me! And Dimitri had to be the one who got hit! It's just so unfair!" I screamed. I've been keeping everything inside. I've bottled everything up but I can't take it anymore. I was frustrated, infuriated even. I wanted to let everything out. Anger, pain, loss.

Lissa hugged me tightly as the door swung open.

"Rose, I thought I'll find you here." Adrian said.

"Save it Adrian. I don't want to hear it. Now out!" I know this isn't my room but I didn't want to see his face right now.

"But, I want to explain-"

"Rose, let him explain" Lissa interrupted. As much as I hated the idea, I know she's right. I took a deep breath and crossed my arms.

"Fine. Explain yourself Ivanshkov."

"Well, I was practicing spirit with Lissa for hours, trying to perfect my healing and her dreamwalking. Then, I overheard Lissa and Christian talking about you and Belikov. I didn't know why but I suddenly felt so angry. I stormed out of the room and didn't come back. I didn't even fall asleep. All I wanted to do was to get my hands on Belikov's neck and just-"

"Touch him and you'll die Ivanshkov" I warned.

Adrian continued "I was infuriated! I knew that someone had to pay. Then, I saw you talking to him. No wait, scratch that. KISSING him. I saw his arms around you and I felt so angry. I was angry at you. After all I've done trying to impress you, you're still running after him! That's when I took the rock and aimed it at you. But Belikov had to be the hero and saved you. It's that damned darkness!" his voice got angrier with each word.

"Why didn't you go drink or something instead of trying to throw a rock in my face!" now I was angry.

"I wanted to give up drinking and smoking for you! I thought that if I stopped, you'll give me a chance! And unlike Lissa, I don't have someone to take away the darkness from me!" he was screaming now.

"I'm sick and tired of trying so hard to get you to give me ONE chance! No matter what I do, you're still going to run after him. I don't even know why I still try! What does he have that I don't? What  
can he give you that I can't? Don't you see that I'm actually good for you? That it's time for you to love someone who's good for you and not who you want."

I resisted every nerve for me to just smack him. Or to scream back at him.

_It's the darkness. You have to calm him down_ .Lissa told me through the bond.

I still felt like smacking him but I did learn some self control with Dimitri.

"I'm sorry Adrian…I'm just… Adrian, I can't help but love him and you know that. I love you too but as a brother."

Lissa told me through the bond that he's calming down and the darkness is fading away. His aura is turning back from black to gold.

I reached out and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on the top of my head. "I'm sorry, Little Dhamphir. I know you love him and sometimes, I can't help it. I'm really sorry." He whispered.

He pulled away and smiled "Darkness' a bitch."

I raised my eyebrows since I can't raise one. "I thought Karma's a bitch?"

He chuckled and replied "Well, let's just settle for they're both bitches."

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Well, I'm going to go." Adrian said as we waved him goodbye.

Once he left, I asked Lissa if I could stay there for the night and she agreed. The guardians will probably think I'm in the infirmary with Dimitri anyway.

I laid on the couch as Lissa laid on the bed. I could see that she was about to drift to sleep.

I reviewed everything that happened, especially Adrian's outburst. I couldn't help but think that he was right. I thought about what will happen if Dimitri is gone. I know Tasha is going to ask him again and since he forgot all about me, he might accept it now. I could give Adrian a chance and everyone's happy.

I thought about the possibility of being happy with Adrian. He was right. He can make me happy. But there was just something missing...

I drifted off the sleep, finding myself relaxing on the beach. I smiled as I called out "Adrian! I know you're there!"

He popped his head out from behind the tree and walked up towards me.

"I know you need a place to relax so why not the beach? I can see you in a bikini too. A win-win situation." He grinned

I let out a low chuckle. "Thanks Adrian"

"No problem"

I smiled towards him as a relaxed in a very comfortable chair, closing my eyes. "Now shut up and let me relax"

I could hear him laugh.

When I woke up, Lissa was still asleep. I thought I'd go visit Dimitri for a while. I wrote her a small note, not forgetting to add a thank you, and left.

Once I reached his room, I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see him alone reading a western novel. He may have lost his memory but he's still the same ol' Dimitri...the one who can make my heart leap and do cartwheels.

He looked up from his book to greet me. "Hi Rose. What brings you here?"

I sat down on the chair next to his bed and replied "I just came here think of a way to set fire on Stan's butt" I smiled.

He chuckled. "Always the sarcastic one"

I looked at him. "No, seriously. I want to set fire on his behind."

He had that familiar guardian face on when he said "Rose..."

I raised my hands up and answered "I'm joking, I'm joking. I already pulled that trick on Christian, Tasha's nephew."

He smiled. "Alberta and Stan came in earlier. Alberta told me that you were the sarcastic trouble maker."

I shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

"And Stan said that you were just a pain in the wrong places."

"Hey! Wait, that's actually true. I'm a pain in Kirova's ass too. I've always had that title since I was four." I grinned

He laughed. "But they, including doctor Olenzdki, said that you would make the perfect guardian. Except for the fact that you cause wayyy too much trouble for your own good."

"Damn it, that's all true. I can't deny that. Especially the first sentance when they said that I would make a kick ass guardian." I beamed.

He chuckled. "They also said that you were the closest person to me in this place. Other that Tasha but she and I go way back."

I looked down at my thumbs making circles around each other which became very interesting all of a sudden.

"Tell me something."

"Hmm?" I looked up to face him.

I was not at all prepared for the next question. "Who was I in love with?"

I swear, my eyes were about to fall out of their sockets.

"I...umm...why are you asking me?"

He moved closer, until his face was just a few inches away from mine. I looked at his lips and resisted the strong urge to closed to gap between us.

"Because I trust you. And I was told that I tell you loads of stuff since I spent a lot of time with you. I was bound to tell you something."

"I...I..." I didn't know wheather I should tell him the truth or lie and say that it's Tasha. I went for the next best thing.

"I don't know..." You know what, maybe I should tell him it's Tasha...

"I know it's not Tasha."

"What?" I was sure I didn't say that I should lie to him out loud.

He chuckled and said "They say that when you're in love, you'll feel this funny thing. I don't know, like a weird connection. It feels like there's something tugging your heart. And it makes you do stuff that are completely stupid..."

I let out a soft laugh. That was true. I looked at his lips and when I moved up to his deep brown eyes, I was fully aware that he was doing the same to me. His eyes moved from my lips to my eyes.

The next thing he did surprised me.

He leaned in and kissed me.

I didn't respond at first. Was I dreaming? I'm sure I'm dreaming. Heck, dreaming or not, I needed him. I needed to feel his lips on mine once more. I kissed him back and once it was about to escalate, he, as usual, broke it.

He looked embarrassed with himself. He looked like he was just slapped on the face with realization.

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't know why I did that. I was...I'm sorry."

That kiss still burned on my lips. It was filled with passion, love, lust.

The room was quiet. I really did want to tell him that he shouldn't be sorry. That the kiss was the best thing that happened in the past few hours. I wanted to tell him that I loved him deeply and I needed him to remember everything. I wanted to tell him everything about us. But I just...can't. I would be ruining his chances with Tasha. I made a choice that I would let him go and I will stand by that decision no matter how much it hurts.

"I have to go. I have classes to go to and...yeah." I told him. I stood up and walked towards the door. I walked towards my room to grab my books in silence.

I couldn't help but think of that kiss for the whole day. It distracted me from all of my classes. As much as I loved that kiss and how much I needed more of it, I know I can't. My heart ached for a lot more. My heart ached for him. I have come to a decision that I have to spend every moment I have with him. I know it will be painful when he leaves but if I don't do this now, I will regret it. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped it off before anyone noticed.

Throughout all my classes, I stayed silent. I even shut up during Stan's class and Stan thought that there was something wrong with me. Nearing lunch, I realized that I shouldn't stay silent. I should put on a good face for Lissa. Heck, I can show my true emotions during my own time. But now, I have to stay happy. Be the old Rose. For Lissa and for Dimitri. I don't think I want him to remember me like this when he leaves. I'll try to be the old Rose again. I hurt inside but I can't show it. I won't show it.

Lunch came soon after and I sat on the usual table with Lissa, Eddie and Christian. I grabbed Eddie's slice of pizza and gobbled it down. What can I say? I was starving and I was too lazy to line up for food.

"Rose..." Lissa asked, unsure if I was feeling okay considering the fact that the last time she saw me, I practically broke down in front of her.

"I'm fine, Liss. Thanks" I flashed a smile hoping she'll buy it.

_We'll have a talk later_. She told me through the bond. Yup, she didn't buy it.

"Hey Rosie, I heard that Belikov is in the infirmary. How's he doing?" Christian asked. Lissa shot him a look.

"He's okay I guess. And if you call me Rosie one more time, you'll be the one in the infirmary"

"Ohhh I'm so afraid to the point that I think I'll pee in my pants" I rolled my eyes.

Just as I was about to finish my, okay, Eddie's slice of pizza, I spotted Dimitri walk into the cafeteria, walking towards us...with Tasha on his arm. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"When did you get out of the hell hole?" I asked Dimitri.

"This morning. And the infirmary isn't that bad."

Christian snorted. "If you've been in there as many times as she has, you'll call it a hell hole. She should have applied for a membership card for being there so many times. Right Rosie?"

I kicked him from under the table.

"Ouch! You know, you could have just agreed, Rosie"

I kicked him again.

"Okay, do I look like I'm about to shit out candy like a piñata?"

I pretended to think. "Hmm...In a twisted kind of way, you actually do. You know, they're hollow up there, you're hollow up there..." I pointed to his head.

Christian grumbled while the others laughed.

I could see Dimitri trying to fix the pieces together in his head.

"So you're Princess Vasillisa, Christian Ozera and Eddie Castle right?" he asked, pointing to them respectively.

They all nodded in agreement as Dimitri and Tasha sat in the empty seats beside me. I couldn't help but stare at Tasha's hand which was still holding on to Dimitri's.

"How'd you guess?" Eddie asked out of curiosity.

"Well, There's only one other girl here so she has to be Princess Vas-"

"Lissa" Lissa and I interrupted him at the same time.

"Call her Lissa" I finished.

"Okay, Lissa. And I figured out you were Eddie because Rose always takes your food and you're smart enough not to pick a fight with her. On the other hand, I know that's Christian simply because he and Rose keep fighting like little kids."

"For the record, I can't help it if he's an ass" I said.

Christian continued "And she's a bitch."

He smiled towards me and I smiled back.

I could see the others rolling their eyes as Tasha and Dimitri laughed.

"They sound like your sisters when they were younger. Always quarrelling." Tasha said. Dimitri just smiled. He could have remembered. Since doc did say that he can remember events but identities or whoever was involved in that particular event.

"Rose, our trainings will start sometime around next week. I should get a clean bill of health by then and I already have approval from Kirova and Alberta." Dimitri informed me.

I could see that he tried to avoid eye contact with me considering what happened just now.

He's regretting it. I know he's regretting it. Damn it, I should have pulled away! But I couldn't help it. I needed him so badly. Argh, what am I going to do now?

After class, I went to Lissa's room since she wanted to talk to me.

"I know something happened, Rose. What happened when you visited Dimitri?" she questioned.

"What makes you think something happened?" I tried to lie. Key word, TRY. When your best friend is looking at you right in the eye and knows you inside out, it's hard to lie sometimes.

"Rose, you seem very out of it today during class. And you and Dimitri tried to avoid eye contact the whole time!"

I sighed. "He sort of did something when I was there..."

"What did he do? Did he hurt you or something? I swear to God, I'll make him pay and I'll get Christian to give him third degree burns in restricted areas..."

"No Liss, it's not that. He, well...he asked me who he was in love with because apparently he remembers something..."

She looked at me. "And..." damn, she knew me so well.

"And then he kissed me."

**I'm so so so sorry that i didn't PM those who reviewed a teaser! i've been so busy with school. But to make it up to you guys, the next chapter will be up by this weekend and i'll make sure it's a long one! sorta like this one but maybe a little longer.**

**I promise i'll PM those you reviewed again this time and i'll PM you guys a little more than just a teaser! Maybe a huge chuck of the chapter? hehehe**

**I've been so busy that i didn't have time to check the spelling and grammar so i apologize for any mistakes! and i'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed.**

**My gosh, i've used the word sorry so many times here.**

**Can i get at least 115 reviews this time round? **

**please PLEASE review!**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**Okay, first thing's first. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes I made when i PM-ed those who reviewed. I didnt actually check them. heheh, sorry.**

**and i'm sorry if there are any more errors in this chapter. my exams start tmr and they end on the 14th of May. so i might update a little late. sorry!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Alright, Alright. Vampire Academy and all of it's awesomeness belongs to Richelle Mead. **

_"And then he kissed me"_

Lissa's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "He WHAT?!"

"He asked me who he was in love with cause apparently, he remembers something and well, he was so close and...he kind of, sort of, you know...kissed me."

I could feel from the bond that she had mixed feelings. She was happy for me because she knew that the kiss was the only great thing that has happened ever since the...incident. On the other hand, she knew that this was going to be one of the reasons why it's going to be so hard to let him go. And ruin his chances of going too.

"I don't know what to think, Liss" I buried my face in my hands. Lissa hugged me tightly, comforting me.

"I want him to take up that offer Tasha gave him so that he can live a normal Dhamphir life with kids which is something he wants so bad instead of worrying for me and trying to make this thing work."

"It's okay Rose. Look, I'll help you get through this. Christian too, no matter how big headed he is."

I couldn't help but smile. If I was going to let him go, I'm going to have to suck it up.

"Thanks Lissa. If I made the choice to let him go, I'm going to have to suck it up and do it Rose style."

"That's what I wanted to hear." she grinned and so did I.

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}}{#}{#}  
**  
**_**Knock knock knock**_

"Ugh, go away"

_**Knock knock knock**_

"Go away, damn it!"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

The person knocking is seriously, SERIOUSLY asking for death. It's practically suicide to knock on my door this early in the morning.

I opened the door and screamed "WHAT?!"

I faced a shocked Dimitri who was stunned at my expression. But I had to give him credit for not laughing. My hair was probably in a mess and I prayed that there was no dried drool on my face.

"Umm, I wanted to tell you that our trainings will start today. In about half an hour to be exact." He told me.

"Oh." was all I could say.

He chuckled. "They warned me about knocking on your door in the morning. They call it suicide."

I smiled "Well now you know what you have to do to die. Step on, go to Rose's door, step two, knock over and over again and finally, step three, wait for bright white light."

He laughed and the rich sound of his laughter was like music to my ears.

"Yeah, can I go take a shower now cause I'm sure I probably smell like shit."

"I'll see you later Rose." he waved goodbye, turned around and started to walk off.

"Later Comrade." he turned back all of a sudden and his face looked like there was a spark of realization.

"What did you call me?"

Oh yeah, I forgot. "Comrade. That's sort of like a nickname I gave you" I don't think I want to tell him the other nicknames right now. Especially nicknames like the Russian God for some obvious reasons that only I would know...

It looked like he was trying to fix some puzzle in his head. "Oh. Right. Okay then, I'll see you later." he walked off but I know he's still trying to figure something out. But what?

I quickly took a shower, dressed in my workout clothes, threw my stuff in my bag and rushed off.

Once I opened the gym door, I saw him lying on the floor, faced upwards, with a western book. Typical.

"You're late."

I laughed "If I was early or on time actually, then that's a miracle."

He smiled. He started to sniff. "What's that smell?"

"What smell? Hey, no matter what rumours you heard, I bathe in the morning. And I actually use soap." I started sniffing my hair. Nope, nothing.

"It smells so familiar...oh well, go do your laps." He said, giving up to figure out why that smell was so familiar.

"Damn it, you remember the laps" I groaned and he chuckled.

I ran outside to do my laps and after I was done, I made my way back into the gym.

He was on the floor, doing his stretches and seemed like he didn't hear me come in.

I decided to take this opportunity to sneak up on him. To give him, sort of a, reminder of how terribly awesome my skills are.

I crept quietly towards him and as I was about to reach my hand out to him, he grabbed me first, pinning me to the floor.

"How'd you know I was there?!"

He laughed and I could feel his chest rumble from above me.

"I could smell that familiar scent again and it seems like it's coming from you."

I grumbled. "Okay, I know I've just ran laps and like a normal person, I actually sweat but do I really stink that bad?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It's not that bad. Kinda think of it, it's not bad at all. It's very..." he tried looking for a word to describe it. It's very heavenly? Perfect? Drool-worthy? Need any ideas cause I've got plenty.

"It's a nice smell." he finished. Damn.

I sighed and unfortunately, he got off of me and stood up in fighting position. He passed me a practice stake and we started circling each other.

He leaped forward towards me and I managed to block the worse of it. I threw a few punches towards him which he blocked. It almost looked effortless to him.

I gave him a fake kick to the right, knowing he'll block it in a certain manner which will be the perfect opportunity for me to throw a really hard punch to his left, another kick to the right and to end  
the combo, I elbowed him on his chin and kneed his ribs.

He staggered back and I kicked him once more till he fell downwards and I immediately pinned him to the ground.

The two of us were breathing heavily.

I inhaled the rich scent of his aftershave and I stared right into his eyes as I grinned and whispered "Dead" when I placed the practice steak over his heart.

He chuckled. "Where did you learn that?"

I laughed "I learned it from you. It was a long time ago." I grinned once again at my achievement of "killing" him.

And then I realized, I was still on top of him. He made no attempt to shove me off but when I got a good look on his face, he looked like he was trying to decipher something...

I got up and sat down, legs crossed and he did the same.

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Sure. What's up" I replied.

"Oh I don't know, the skies, the ceiling, the lights..."

I gave him THE LOOK."I'm sorry, but was I supposed to laugh? Or was that just a failed attempt to crack joke. Emphasis on the failed attempt."

He laughed softly. "You're right. It was probably lame"

I looked at him. "Probably?"

"Fine, it's so lame that Barney is cooler than it. Happy now?"

I grinned. "Yes. Now what did you want to tell me?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I wanted your advice on something actually. I mean, I was close to you so assumed you know me inside out. And, well, I just wanted your advice on something."

"Which is..." I waited for him to continue.

"Tasha asked me to be her guardian and I wanted to ask you if I should take the offer or not." he said that sentence so fast that I could barely understand it. Unfortunately, I did.

I bit my lip. This is it. I want to say no. I thought it could be so easy to say yes but it's not. We sat there in silence until I finally replied "Yes."

He looked up to face me. "What?"

Tears wanted to fall from my eyes but I held them back. "I really think you should take the offer."

"Oh. Okay then. I guess I should tell her yes..."

"It's a great offer, Dimitri. One that you shouldn't decline." I tried to convince him.

"But somehow, there's something holding me back. It's like, I don't know, it feels like I'm going to leave something important behind. Do you have any idea what that is?"

Yes. I wanted to tell him so badly. Yes, it's me. "Nope. Not a clue. Maybe you'll just miss this place too much." I faked a smile.

He chuckled "Maybe I'll miss you"

"What?" My heart started to beat faster. Maybe he did remember...

He laughed, "Relax, I'm just joking."

And there goes my heart. It just shattered. Again. "Oh. Haha" I faked a laugh.

He had that familiar amusement in his eyes. "Are my jokes really that bad?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "If I tell you the truth, will you attack me?"

He smiled. "Nope."

"Well in that case, you're horrible at jokes. I'm the one making the jokes and you're the serious anti-social Russian who laughs at them." I grinned.

He played with me by pouting.

"Although I have to admit, some of your jokes are good. Key word, SOME."

He laughed once more and my heart started to beat faster.

It was silent once again. Both of us were just sitting there, lost in our own train of thoughts. Well, until he broke the silence.

"Come on Rose. I know that you know exactly what I'm going to miss. I can see it in your eyes. And also by the way you answered my question."

I was stunned. Damn his ability to read me so well. "Well, I...uhh... Oh look at the time, I've got to go to class. Wouldn't want to be late..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Rose, you said it yourself that it's a miracle if you're early or on time."

"Well," I said, standing up, "Stan will probably launch me into an oral quiz if I'm late and I didn't study last night so...yeah."

He looked at me with amusement in his eyes. "I thought you hated him?"

"Well, Kirova placed me under probation and I'm supposed to be 'good' and 'nice' this month..."

He chuckled as he stood up."How's that working out?"

My smile widened. "She was either delusional or waiting for a miracle to happen when she made that decision. But, it's not impossible. I did learn patience from you, you know."

He raised his eyebrow again. Argh, I'm so jealous. Stupid Russian god skills. "Patience. Really?"

"Hey, Christian's still alive isn't he?" we laughed. I mentally added _'and Tasha's face is still in the right position after she held you like that in the cafeteria'_

Hey, I said I wasn't going to be all sad. That does not mean I can't be jealous.

We both headed outside, towards my dorm room talking and laughing like old times. Sigh, these are the moments that I'm going to miss.

He waited outside my door and walked me all the way to my first class, since he's guarding that class too anyway.

It was guardian theory class. Stan's class. Translation: Hell.

As he stepped into class, I asked aloud "Hey Alto, how's your fart Marathon? I hope it's over. I actually need to breathe in here." I smiled. I could hear faint chuckles from behind me.

Hey, I said it's hell but I didn't say it's hell for me.

Stan groaned. "Be quiet Ms Hathaway."

"Hey, you know what I really want to try?"

"Nope" he answered quietly but I could still hear him.

"I want to see what happens if Alto's having a fart marathon and there's a lit match stick at his rear end..."

The class burst into laughter.

"Ms Hathaway, one more time and you're out of this classroom!" he clenched his fists.

"Seriously? Cause if there's an offer to get out of this hell hole, I'll take it." That was true actually.

"Last chance Ms Hathaway." He was really mad now. Oh well.

I raised my hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll shut up now. Consider it a bonus." I grinned.

I actually behaved the whole lesson. Sure, I did make some remarks but Stan didn't really care. I've been a pain in his ass for a long time. He's bound to get used to it.

Lunch was as per normal. You know, steal Eddie's food, annoy Christian till he wants to pee in his pants, same old same old.

Dimitri came up to me though. He told me that our training after school was cancelled. He had to meet someone. My guess? Tasha.

I went straight towards my room after school and I heard a knock on the door.

"Liss?" I asked

"Better." the voice answered. I opened the door to face Adrian. "Me." he finished.

I laughed and allowed him in.

"What do you want Adrian?"

He sat down on the chair while I sat on the bed, cross legged.

He took a deep breath and started "What's going on Rose?"

"What do you mean 'what's going on?'"

"Your aura has been going crazy and I know that you're really depressed deep inside even though you don't show it." Damn, he got me.

I stayed silent.

"Tell me the truth Rose. Is it because of him?"

Of course it's because of Dimitri.

"I don't know what to do, Adrian." he sat beside me on the bed.

"I want him to take up Tasha's offer but I'm not sure if I'm ready to let him go no matter what I tell myself. The worst part is that he remembers loving someone but he can't remember that it's me. He tells me all of it. To be honest, sometimes I don't think I can keep lying to him like this. I just want to tell him the truth. I want to tell him everything. But I can't."

He wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into him.

"It's alright little Dhampir, it's okay. Shh..." I didn't even notice that tears were rolling down my face.

I didn't know how long he took to soothe me but it worked. My eyes were still red from crying when I realized that it was getting really late.

"Adrian, maybe it's time for you to go. I'm not rushing you out or anything, but I have school tomorrow." I said in a sore voice.

He hugged me tightly one last time before standing up, replying, "I hate to admit it, but you're right."

As he walked towards the door, I stopped him. I ran towards him and hugged him once more. "Thanks Adrian. For everything."

"Yeah, don't mention it." he smiled.

"You really are just the big brother I never had."

I could feel him stiffen. He let out a fake laugh. "Big brother. Yeah..."

I hated knowing the fact that he wanted to be something more but I...can't.

He released me, waved goodbye, and left.

I laid on my bed, thinking. Reviewing. Imagining what's going to happen in the future. And imagining that could have been if things were different.

Just then, I heard a knock on the door.

I didn't know how messed up I looked like but I didn't really care at this moment. I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Rose..."

**Once again, thank you for reading and i'm so sorry if there are any errors. I really didnt have time to check them. sorry!**

**Can I get at least 136 reviews now? thanks!**

**Please please review! they make my day*grins***


	10. Chapter 10

**HERE IT IS! Sorry it took so long.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! 150! I'm so happy i'm somewhere between sitting and jumping right now.**

**it's exam weeks(yes, weekS) and i really tried rushing to update. Sorry if it seems very rushed.**

**If i'm not studying, i'm writing. If i'm not writing, i'm studying. and if i'm not studying, i'm sleeping. That's sort of my life right now. God, i sound so boring. Hahaha.**

**Okay, this chapter is all Rose and Dimitri :D**

**Usual Disclaimers.**

"Rose..." Dimitri whispered. "What happened to you?"

He motioned me to go back inside and he followed.

He asked me sit down on the bed and I did. He moved around the room like he knew exactly where everything was.

He took a glass of hot chocolate and came back. "Here."

"Thanks." I whispered as he sat on the chair opposite me.

He tried to lighten the mood. "It's funny how I remember where everything is in here. It's so familiar. I must have been in your room checking on you loads of times eh?"

I faked a laugh. "Yeah."

"What happened?"

I sipped from my drink and replied "Nothing, really. Nothing you should worry about."

"Rose..." he moved closer. "I know something's wrong. And I hate seeing you this way."

I couldn't resist asking "Why?"

He cracked a little smile. "Well, I have three sisters back home. I might not remember much but I do remember feeling pained to see them hurt. And I had to protect them. I was told that there's a reason why I gave so many black eyes and broken bones back in Russia. Especially the guys. I care about them so much." he looked up to meet my eyes.

"Kind of like how much I care for you. And it sounds crazy but I feel hurt and responsible for seeing you like this."

I touched his hand. "It doesn't sound crazy. And don't feel responsible. It's not your fault." I smiled. Well, not his fault entirely.

He took my finished glass and placed it on the table. "I wish I can do something to cheer you up a little. Who is the guy? I'll kick him in areas that should never be added harsh force on." he started to stand up but I pulled him back down.

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay. Really"

He wasn't satisfied. "Maybe I can do what I used to do to my sisters? It'll make me feel better..." he asked.

I've no idea what he did but I nodded. "Well, I remember making them hot chocolate because my hot chocolates always seem nicer. And then, I'll lay with them in bed until they're sound asleep, making sure nothing is going to hurt them anymore."

I didn't know what to think. I wanted him to lie in bed with me, holding me close but he's doing this cause he thinks of me as a little sister. I guess I know how Adrian must feel now.

"Lie down and move over Rose." I obeyed.

He lay down on the bed, facing me. We weren't touching unfortunately.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "I know it sounds completely crazy but I feel like I have to take care of you." He let out a small laugh. "I must be really close you."

Oh, you have no idea. "Yup. Really close."

"Will you answer my question now?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me the real reason. What I'm going to miss. You acted really weird when I asked you and I'm thinking it's something big."

Aww crap.

"Something's stopping me from taking that offer with Tasha. And you know it..."

I bit my lip. Yes, I do know.

"I really don't know, Dimitri..."

He sighed."You need your sleep."

I know this conversation is going to continue. He isn't going to give up that easily.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. There were so many reasons behind it but I prefer to keep them a secret from him now.

I was sorry that I'm the one keeping him from going. I'm sorry that it's my fault. I'm sorry I can't be straight forward with him now. I'm sorry for so so many things.

He ran a hand through my hair. I was shocked for a moment because I didn't imagine that he would do that. He tucked the remains behind my ear.

"Its okay Roza..."

I stiffened."What did you call me?"

"Roza. It's your name in Russian. Sorry, my Russian tends to slip out every once in a while."

The only time he calls me Roza is when his emotions are at an ultimate high. Anger. Lust. Worry. Just to name a few.

The last time I heard that name was when he told me that he would never stop loving me, no matter what.

I didn't feel a tear escape from me until he used his thumb to wipe it off. "Don't cry Rose...come here."

He opened his arms wide and I moved in between them. I snuggled into him and inhaled his scent. I thought I would never be in this position even again. But I am. Unfortunately it means something different to him. Like what he said, as a younger sister.

I was curled up in a ball against him and he tightened his grip on me. I love being in his embrace. He stroked my hair with one hand and placed the other securely on my back.

I was so close to telling him "I love you" but I didn't. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He started humming something in Russian against my hair and I started to relax. I closed my eyes and appeared to be asleep but I wasn't.

My eyes were closed and as I was about to drift off, I heard Dimitri talking. He continued stroking my hair as he said "I know this sounds terribly crazy and seems like I'm talking to myself since you're  
asleep but..." he sighed.

"I don't know Rose; I feel this weird connection towards you. I can't even explain that. And I don't know what it is or why too. Sometimes, the things that you do trigger some part of my memory but I can't remember no matter how hard I try. Please tell me what's going on. It feels like I have to take care of you. And I don't want anything to happen to you. Sometimes, to be completely honest, I feel jealous when you're with that Adrian. I don't know why too. Why won't you tell me why I can't leave with Tasha, Rose? Is it something big? Who am I going to miss? The person I'm in love with? Who is that? I have so many questions I want to ask you."

He chuckled to himself and I felt his chest rumble.

"Thankfully you're asleep or this will be awkward."

He started humming that Russian song again and this time, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Dimitri was asleep. On the couch, unfortunately. He had those black rings under his eyes which meant that he stayed awake throughout the night.

I couldn't resist. I moved towards him and gave him a peck on the lips, and I whispered against them, "Please, please try to remember."

I sighed and went towards the bathroom to get a nice hot shower.

When I got out, he was sitting on the couch, rubbing his temples. Thankfully I'm already fully clothed or it will be very awkward considering the fact that he doesn't remember much.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" I asked, standing in front of him.

"Of course I did." he replied, looking up.

I placed a hand on my hip. "How much sleep exactly..."

He smiled and patted the space next to him. I obeyed. "Don't worry about me. As long as you're okay."

I grinned. "Why'd you sleep on the uncomfortable couch?"

"Because you we sprawled on the bed and when I was there, you kicked me...repeatedly."

I could feel the blood rush into my cheeks, feeling embarrassed. "Well now you know I hurt people when I'm conscious and unconscious." I smiled my hundred watt smile.

"Yes but when you're awake, you're aware of who you hit. But I have to say, awake or not, your kicks are...powerful."

"Heheh sorry." thank god I didn't talk in my sleep.

"You talked in your sleep though." Damn.

"What did I say?"

He started to turn pink. Hold up, THE Dimitri Belikov is blushing?

"You said my name." Damn it.

"I...umm....well I say a lot of crazy random stuff when I'm asleep. You can ask Lissa. She had to put up with that for years!"

He chuckled. "I think I've sort of already figured that out."

I laughed.

"I've never really got the chance to thank you properly." he said, looking at me right in the eyes.

"For what?"

"For staying in the infirmary with me until I woke up. Even though I didn't remember you. Sorry about that."

I gave him a smile which he returned. "Hey, I should be the one thanking you. For taking care of me last night. And for the not remembering me thing...well at least your 'who are you' approach is  
much better than mine. The first time I met you, I regarded you as cheap foreign labour. Sorry."

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Cheap foreign labour eh?"

I shrugged.

The room feel silent. In times like this, I would just lean in and kiss him right now. But I can't.

Damn it! I have to get over this feeling before he goes off with Tasha.

But, we're so close. So so close. All I have to do is to just move forward and...

"So you mind if I take a shower in your bathroom?"

Damn it. He just had to ruin the moment.

"Sure, go ahead."

The way I see it, he's not gone yet...

No Rose! That'll ruin his chances to have a family, the one thing he wants most.

But then again, I deserve to be happy for once. Don't I?

But he deserves to be happy too. Especially after what he went through. He deserves to have a family. And me? I'll survive.

Like I said, I'll survive. It's different than living life.

My mental debate was interrupted by someone calling my name from inside the bathroom.

"Uhh Rose? Where do you keep your towels?"

I chuckled and went towards the bathroom door.

"Are you fully clothed?" I asked before I walked in.

"Yes, I'm dripping wet and I'm fully clothed. Now why would I need a towel for?" he replied sarcastically.

I sighed. "Fine. Go hide behind the curtains. I'm coming in."

I heard a few noises coming from the inside before I walked in.

"Why didn't you ask for a towel before you stepped in?" I went towards the lower drawer to grab a dark blue towel.

"I thought I could remember where it was. In my defence, this place is very familiar."

On second thought, I placed the dark blue towel back into the drawer and took out a hot pink one.

"Genius..." I mumbled sarcastically.

"I heard that. So are you going to give me the towel or not?"

I started to think...

"Rose...."

"What? You gave me a choice. I'm thinking. Hey, this is awesome  
payback."

"For what?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"On second thought, no. I'm afraid."

I'm starting to love this. "Thank the skies above, he admits he's afraid. You've killed Strigoi and you're afraid of me?"

"You're a force to be reckoned with. Now pass me the towel."

"I thought you gave me a choice?"

He played along. "If I didn't know any better, you're just waiting for me to get out to get the towel so that you can see me naked."

News flash, I HAVE seen you naked. And trust me; I don't mind seeing it again if you're offering. But I can't possibly tell him that. So, I lied.

"Ugh fine. Here's your towel."

I placed the towel in his hand that was sticking out from behind the curtains.

"Thank yo- why is it pink?"

"I don't know, it's sort of your colour." I couldn't help but laugh.

I walked out and waited for him to finish getting dressed.

He walked out, drying his hair with the towel and looked at the clock. "We still have one hour until your training starts. Have you eaten?"

My stomach grumbled. "Yes I have actually. When you were asleep, I sneaked out, when to a five star restaurant on the moon and ate the food there. Oh and I billed it to you, if you don't mind." He laughed at my sarcasm.

"Well then, you wouldn't want these now would you?" he walked towards the small coffee table and revealed pizza. He let out a smile that made my heart melt.

"Pizza! How'd you know I love pizza?"

"Well, I had a strong feeling." he took one slice and started eating.

I sat down next to him on the couch and practically gobbled down my slice.

"Rose, chew your food."

"Yes mummy." he laughed and I ate...well, half chewed and half swallowed. What can I say? I was hungry.

"Are you that hungry?" he asked.

"Yes. What was your first clue? My stomach grumbling or the way I swallowed everything."

He laughed again and I wanted to melt. "Rose, Rose, Rose..."

When we were done, we simply sat on the couch and I answered all of Dimitri's questions.

"It seems like you were very close to Me." he concluded, smiling.

"Like I said, you have no idea..." I chuckled.

He looked at me and unexpectedly tucked a hair behind my ear.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Rose?"

Oh, here we go again.

"Well..."

I was saved by a knock on the door.

I opened it. "Rose, have you seen- Oh Dimitri, there you are!"

**Okay, i'll PM anyone who reviews! **

**Please please review! **

**-Lydia**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's the next chapter! I couldn't wait to get this up!**

**A hint, this is the chapter most of you have been reviewing about. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own...*thinks* damn. nothing.**

"Rose, have you seen- Oh Dimitri, there you are!" exclaimed Tasha.

Dimitri walked towards the door and Tasha hugged him.

Awesome. Here comes that jealous feeling. Great.

He hugged her back but seemed uncomfortable.

"I've been looking for you all morning. Where have you been?"

I looked at her. That was the dumbest question I have ever heard.

"Oh I don't know, maybe he flew to the moon and came crashing down into my room." I replied.

"Rose, watch it." Dimitri warned. "I've been here all morning" he added. I don't think he wants to tell her that he slept here or she might get the wrong idea and I'll be in the infirmary for third degree  
burns.

"Oh. I see. Come take a walk with Me." obviously she referred to Dimitri.

Before he left, he turned back to me "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked. Always the concerned one.

"Will you quit being so worried all the time? Go." I pushed him out the door.

"Fine. But don't get your hopes too high. We're going to continue that conversation." damn.

"What conversation" there she goes again. Sticking her nose in other people's business. I'd like to stick her nose up her ass.

"Nothing." Dimitri answered as they started to leave.

"Come on, Dimka." she pushed.

"Not a chance. Let's go take that walk you wanted." he tried changing the subject and that was the last thing I heard before I closed the door.

After making my bed and actually tidying up my room after god knows how long, I decided to take a walk myself.

I went outside, it was still very early so no one was awake yet and I didn't know where I was going. I just went where ever my legs take me.

I enjoyed the cool breeze and the sunlight against my skin. It was so warm and rich...

I walked into the woods to find myself in a very familiar path. A few minutes later I was standing outside the place where I least expected to be. I was standing outside the cabin. Except, I could hear voices from the inside.

I used my super awesome ninja skills, okay not super awesome ninja skills. I just hid in the bushes under the open window where I can see and hear everything.

"What were you doing in Rose's room?" I heard Tasha ask.

Pfft, none of your damned business.

"She was having some trouble. You know, high school." Tasha nodded. "I was there in the early. She was still sleeping when I came."

"Oh. That's fine then." What are you? His protective girlfriend now?

"She said some stuff when she was asleep though." Tasha laughed out loud.

Yeah, laugh louder. I think China couldn't hear you properly.

"She did?" he nodded.

"What did she say?"

"She said my name." She laughed aloud again. Oh yeah. China most definitely heard her this time.

"She also said that she loved me." Wait WHAT?

The room was silent. I said I loved him? Awesome. His chances have been minimized now. Good job, Rose.

"Well, high schools crush." Tasha finally said.

They made eye contact as she continued. "You have that effect on people. Always have. Even when we were back in school. You wouldn't believe the number of girls chasing after you! And when Valentine's Day came. Oh God! It was like a riot! You had to hide all day!" they chuckled at the memory.

The room fell silent once again.

Dimitri finally spoke. "Well, maybe I sort of...you know..."

"I'm sorry but is Dimitri Belikov choking on what he wants to say?" she laughed.

He played with her. "Oh very funny Ozera."

"Spit it out Belikov. Ohh I feel like a teenager again. One who's about to hear juicy gossip or secrets."

"Well, what if I did return those feelings to Rose..."

Wow. Now THIS is juicy stuff. I moved closer.

"Wait, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Oh, the bitch is speechless. I never thought I'd live to see the day.

"I said that I think I have feelings for Rose. I mean, it all fits. And every time I'm near her, I feel all mushy inside and sometimes all I want to just have her in my arms..."

Tasha was stunned. Heck, I was stunned. I can't believe he actually remembers.

Wait wait wait, hold up. He's not supposed to remember! He's supposed to forget me and move on and go away with Tasha. Sweet move Belikov.

"You think you're in love with Rosemarie Hathaway?"

He took in a deep breath. "Yes." He said it with such confidence.

"Well, then. Maybe this will change your mind."

I wanted to kill her for what she did next.

She leaned in and kissed him. I swear, right at that moment, I wanted to turn into a sadistic woman and just stuff her nose that she's been sticking in my business' up her filthy little ass.

The next thing I knew, I ran. I ran towards the gym and started punching a dummy. I saw Tasha's face on the dummy. I didn't want to know if he kissed her back or if clothes started flying around.

On the bright side, if I see a fucking condom on the floor, I'll know who it belongs to now!

I didn't know how long I punched that dummy. I punched it repeatedly. I punched it so hard that my knuckles were bleeding.

Just then, the gym doors opened.

"Rose?"

I didn't have to turn around to know who that is.

"What." I replied in a harsh tone.

"Are you alright?" I heard his footsteps come closer.

I whipped around to face him. We were only inches apart. But I was filled with rage right now. I jabbed him in his chest with my finger.

"Do I look okay to you?! No wait, I'm just fine. How about you just go make out with every single person who has a crush on you! There are a few gays too if you want! Then maybe you'll go back to Tasha and have sex with her. Happily ever after!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air. Boy was I MAD. I didn't care if it was the stupid darkness or not right now. All I want is for someone to pay.

"You were there weren't you?"

"No shit Sherlock! And don't you dare give me that 'I think I'm in love with you' crap. I'm sick and tired of listening to it and having my heart broken in the end! So before I break her little neck, why  
don't you go run back to Tasha and-"

I was cut off with his lips crashing onto mine. He took my finger and gently placed it down, since my knuckles were bleeding. One of his hands crept up to my back and the other was lost in my hair.

It was only natural that I kissed him back. No matter what I tell myself, I needed him. I love him too much to let him go right now. I threw my arms around his neck.

The passion and lust that was building inside of us just came bursting out. I never wanted to let him go.

We parted to breathe again. He rested his forehead against mine as he whispered "It's you isn't it? It has always been you." he kissed me once more.

"I love you" I whispered. "I always have, and I always will" I leaned in and kissed him once more.

Oh how I've waited for this moment for so long. He returned this kiss hungrily with such passion.

Then, he broke it. "Come on; let's go to your room. I'll fix your knuckles." he gently held them in his large hands. He opened it and kissed each of my palms.

We reached my room and he made me sit on the bed as he sat on a chair opposite of me, with a first aid kit and a wet towel.

"I remember so much now. When I stepped foot in the cabin, I had a flashback of that night. This might sting a little"

He gently wiped my knuckles with the wet cloth. Yes, it hurt. I winced.

"It all clicked. All those memories I had, I couldn't put a face to them. And then, I remember the cabin. It all came rushing back." he explained as he started to bandage my hands.

"I could remember those times so clearly now. Well, not everything but most of them. I remember the first time I saw you in Portland. I remember the night of the lust charm, I remember the first time I touched your hair..."

He paused. He has finished working with my hands. They were still in his as he moved closer.

"And I remember the first time I told you I love you."

He closed the distance between us. It was like he was waiting forever for this moment.

He stood up, without breaking the kiss, and moved towards the bed.  
Okay, danger zone. But right now, I didn't really care.

He was hovering above me, with the loose strands of his hair framing his face perfectly.

His hand crept up behind me into my hair to pull me closer, not that I needed to be told, and the other was under my shirt. Everywhere he touched leaved a burning trace. I shivered and moaned and I could feel his lips curl up into a smile. He was definitely enjoying the effect he has on me.

I decided to do the same thing to him.

One of my hands was at the back of his neck and the other went under his shirt, leaving traces on them. I traced his well sculptured chest and abs. I could hear him moan too.

I couldn't help but laugh. After what seems like such a long time, he broke the kiss.

We laid in bed, with my head on his chest. His face was buried in my hair. He hugged me tightly and so did I.

"Why did you lie to me?" be asked. I knew what he was referring to.

"Because a family is what you want most. And I can't give you that..."

I dare not look at him in the eyes.

"Oh Roza," he whispered, "That's where you're wrong. The only thing I wants most is..." he used his free hand to lift up my chin, making me look right into his deep brown eyes.

"You." he finished.

I felt blissful right at this moment. "Consider it done. You already have me."

I leaned in to give him a quick kiss. The moment was so sweet that I started to get teary. Damn these raging hormones and random mood swings. He rubbed the tear off and asked "Why are you always so emotional?"

I looked at him, faking anger. "I'm a growing teenager with raging hormones. So sue me."

He flashed me a smile and I grinned.

"I still can't believe you finally remember..."

"Well, get used to it because it's going to stay this way." he whispered against my hair.

"I can live with that." I joked back.

I wanted to just pinch myself. I couldn't believe he remembers! I never thought I'd be in his embrace like this again. But I'm wrong. And you have no idea how glad I am to be wrong.

"I didn't kiss her back" he suddenly said.

"Hmm?" I looked up towards him.

"I didn't kiss Tasha back. I didn't love her. I mean, I do but as a sister. Plus, the thought of me kissing a sister like that is...gross"

I laughed. I looked down again and started to trace patterns on his stomach. He moved back to burrying his face in my hair.

"If you were given a choice between me and your life, which would you choose?" I asked, filled with curiosity.

"My life." he answered simply.

Wait what did he say?

He moved my head so that I was, once again, looking right at him. "I chose my life because you are my life. And I would die for you."

I playfully smacked him. "I swear Belikov; you're turning me into a big emotional softie."

He laughed and I felt his chest rumble from beneath me. "I don't care what you are, I'll love you anyway."

I sat up. "Are you saying that you only love me because of how I look?"

"Well that's not what I-" I cut him off.

"You really, REALLY need to learn when to shut up and just kiss me."

I leaned in and placed my lips on his.

I could feel his lips pull up into a smile. He kissed me back hungrily. It started to escalate and I pulled the hem of his shirt, signalling that I want it off.

He broke the kiss and said "We can't. Plus, you have class in about ten minutes."

I smiled at him. "It's Stan's class. So fuck it."

"Roza..."

"Fine, fine. I'll go to his stupid class."

I stood up but he pulled me back down. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I gave him my man-eater smile and a quick peck on the lips. Then, he pushed me back off and rushed me to class.

I sat in my usual seat, next to Eddie and turned back to see Dimitri flash me a quick smile and hid it before anyone noticed.

I turned back, smiling. "Why're you so happy today, Hathaway?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I'm happy now. Wait till Stan walks into class." I replied, just in time for the moron to walk in.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I whispered to Eddie and he laughed.

**Sorry if it seems rushed!**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! i reached 179 reviews! *jumps around* hahaha.**

**So, the button there calls your name...click it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this took so long! i've been so busy with the GCSE O levels next week and falling ill (i'm sneezing like it's no one's business) and my aunt's wedding who is constantly reminding me to not say "you farted didn't you?" into the camera...again. the last wedding i taped became a comedy. hahaha.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews. **

**to make it up to you guys, this is a super long chapter. it's twice as long as all the previous chapters.**

**worse thing is, I HAVENT READ SPIRIT BOUND YET! the book isnt out yet here:(**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the oh-so-wonderful Richelle Mead**

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I whispered to Eddie as he chuckled at my reply.

"Okay class, today we'll be doing Guardian Theory-" He started but as usual, I cut him off.

"No shit, Sherlock. This is GUARDIAN THEORY class. What else are we going to learn? In summary, we learn how to be sadistic to Strigoi. Although, instead of just having a theory, I'd prefer practicing my sadistic theories."

He crossed his arms. "Well Miss Hathaway, practice them in what way?"

"Trust me, I have PLENTY of sadistic theories and most of them are on you. If I tried them, you'll be dead by now." I simply replied.

"And what is keeping you from...killing me?" hmm, he hasn't sent me out yet. Must be in a good mood.

"Hey. I see ghosts. So even I you're dead, I still have to see your face which isn't fair actually. So what's the point? Besides, maybe I've developed a soft spot for you Alto. Enough for me to prefer  
seeing your face alive." I gave him a wink and I could hear muffled laughter.

"Well Miss Hathaway, I would deeply appreciate it and practically call it a miracle if you could actually stay on good behaviour for the rest of the lesson because we have special guests today." he continued to babble on and on about these 'special guests' and to be honest, his voice was getting annoying.

"You know what?" I whispered to Eddie.

"You're about to fall asleep too?" He answered, looking up at me since his chin was on the table. His eyes were half closes, probably because of Stan's annoying voice.

"Maybe I should use my sadistic theories. His voice IS SO ANNOYING. As a ghost, HE'LL ACTUALLY SHUT UP."

Eddie laughed at my comment and Stan finally ended whatever he was saying, (hey, I don't pay attention. If I fall behind, which I highly doubt, Dimitri can help me. And maybe I'll teach him something in return...probably one that involves a bed...) Stan introduced the guests.

In came a tall man with a nice build which was visible through his tight shirt, well Dimitri's is nicer but I might be biased because I actually saw it with the shirt OFF. He had dark brown hair and  
chocolate brown eyes. There were a few visible stitches above his eyebrow. Battle scars maybe. He looked to be about Dimitri's age. In summary, he was tall, not so dark and handsome. It made all the girls swoon. Oh well. I still think Dimitri's hotter. He's a tall sexy Russian. There's a difference.

When the guardian introduced himself, I heard a faint Russian accent. "I'm Guardian Novikov"

Some of the girls started swooning again and I swear I heard Eddie swoon too.

I shifted my gaze towards him. "Did you just swoon?"

"No! I yawned. There is a difference." he defended himself.

"Sureeeee you did." I patted his back.

He grumbled. "Hathaway, get that gay sign off my back." Damn.

"How'd you know?" I asked as I took the piece of paper off from his back.

"I've known you practically my whole life. I know you inside out." I shrugged. That was true.

I turned back to look in the front and another guardian stepped inside, about to introduce himself. "I'm guardian Shaw."

He was average height, probably in his early thirties with jet black hair. He had a few scars across his face. Battle scars again.

The last guest really caught my attention.

"And I'm guardian Hathaway."

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed.

"Rose!" Alto and my mother warned at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry. Bad habit."

I was going to have a little chat with her after class. She owes me an explanation.

All three guardians were talking about their own successful encounters with numerous Strigoi.

That Russian guardian, what's his name? Oh yeah Guardian Novikov told a rather common story. All the girls were swooning. Pfft. Show off.

"And there I was, a Strigoi behind me and one in front of me, both of them blocking my only way out. There was no chance I could run away. My stake was behind the bigger Strigoi and I had to find a way to get it and take the two of them down once and for all."

Hey, if he was going to show off, then so can I. I decided to show him Rose style.

"I've heard that story a million and one times. I was stuck in a basement with two very experienced Strigoi. No sunlight. No weapon except for a blunt old sword. No stake. What's new?"

I heard a few 'shhhhhh's coming from the girls. Sheesh. The guys agreed with me though. Probably jealous that one dude can make all the girls swoon with a boring story.

Oh well. I'm on a good mood today. I shall try to be nice.

"And then," he continued, "I grabbed my stake and in a few swift moves, the Strigoi were dead."

The girls cheered and clapped while the boys just woke up from their short nap.

"Oh thank god he's done!" I exclaimed. Hey, I said I'll TRY to be nice. I can be nice, but I wouldn't.

He flashed me smile, sensing my heavy use of sarcasm. I could feel daggers from the girls. Hey, if you want him, take him. I have my own Russian, thank you very much.

When he was done, he stood at the back with Dimitri. They started talking. Hmm, must have known each other.

The other Guardian's stories were more interesting so, I actually shut up to listen to them.

Guardian Shaw's encounter was when he was guarding a family on a Christmas holiday. They were in a rather large cabin in the middle of no where but the place was covered with snow. It reminded me of the Badica attack. Only this time, the Strigoi lost.

My mother's story was rather interesting. It was about her first kill. But I realized, there were a few holes in the story. It happened in Russia, when she went to Russia? I have no idea. She was with some guy whom she refuses to reveal the identity of no matter how much I pestered her and she was in a...room. I don't know and I don't want to know why and what they were doing in that room. A daughter should never have these thoughts in her mind.

After class, I caught up to my mother. Our mother-daughter relationship has drastically improved.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I questioned.

"Umm...Surprise?" she joked.

"Mother."

"Don't mother me. I received a call yesterday and I didn't have time to inform you." she explained.

"Oh" was my reply.

Just as she was about to say something, Dimitri cut in.

"Guardian Hathaway," he gave a small nod. "May I borrow Rose for a moment?" Jeez, why'd the Russian have to be so formal?

"Sure, I was just about to leave anyway." she answered.

"How long are you going to stay at the academy?" I asked before Dimitri took me away.

"I'm not too sure exactly. But I'll inform you when I find out." she replied.

"Okay then. I'll see you around." I waved goodbye.

"See you" was the last thing I heard before we went our separate ways.

"Guardian Novikov wants to meet you" Dimitri informed. "He's very interested in getting to know you." he said as we walked towards him.

"Guardian Novikov" I greeted.

"Please, call me David." he said as he took my hand. "Nice to meet you Rose." he gave me a bow and planted a light peck on my hand. Very formal if you ask me. He greeted me like any sophisticated gentleman would do. I could detect a faint Russian accent.

"Sorry for the comments earlier. Bad habit."

He chuckled "It's okay. I sort of figured it out when you screamed "Holy Shit!" when you saw your mother."

"I grew up with David here." Dimitri explained. "We were neighbours and we went to the same schools. I can't remember much about it unfortunately."

"Ah...I see."

"I was the funny one." he whispered to me and I laughed.

"Yes, and I had a crush on his sister. But I was too afraid of Dimitri to do anything." they laughed.

"And I will still murder you if anything happens." Dimitri warned.

He raised his hands in defeat. "I know, I know. As I said, it was a crush. And a long time ago too. So, I won't be going after your sister anytime soon."

"Good." Dimitri replied which was followed by a chorus of laughter.

"Although..." David continued. "I'm not too sure about not falling for your student."

I started to blush and nearly laughed when I saw Dimitri's jealous face.

"She's unavailable." Dimitri answered.

"Tough mentor" I mouthed towards David, lightening the mood. I mean, he's just joking...right?

He laughed and so did I.

"Yeah, I'm already late for class and Dimitri, I need a note." I decided to break this little gathering before Dimitri broke any bones.

"I like him." I whispered to Dimitri.

"Well, if he tries to use any moves on you, I won't." wow. Talk about the green eyed monster.

"I doubt he'll make a move on me."

He snorted. "Oh, you'll be surprised."

I stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Look, I don't care if he does make a move or not. I love you and only you. Plain and simple."

His face went from angry and jealous, not to mention slightly over protective, to an expression full of love and lust.

He softened up a little and looked like he really did want to kiss me right then and there but there were too many people around.

"I love you too" he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

As we were walking to my next class, I spotted Tasha walking towards us. Shit.

She already knows about Dimitri and I and I doubt she's going to just let it pass.

"Dimitri, can I talk to you?" she didn't even bother facing me.

"Sure. Let me send Rose to class first." She tried to protest but he did so anyway.

Once I was safely in class, he walked out, towards Tasha.

**DPOV**

after I sent Rose to class, I walked towards Tasha.

"Let's talk in your room. The topic of this conversation is very private."

Damn; I knew she was going to talk about Rose and I.

Once we reached my room, I closed the door as she sat on the bed. Bed. Wrong place. I sat on a chair near the table.

"What did you want to talk about?"

She kept quiet for a moment. "Why her?" she finally asked.

"I can't describe the reasons why I love Rose. There are too many. And words will just be an understatement."

"But she's SEVEN years younger than you. She can't even give you kids! And I know that's what you want most."

"I don't care about all that. All I know is that I love her. And you're wrong. She's the one I want most. Need most, even."

She sighed.

"You know I love you right? I always have." she said so soft, it was barely a whisper.

"I know" I did know. But I can't return that.

"Why can't you just love me?" she whispered.

"Because I love her." it's plain and simple. It's because I love Rose. Always have, always will. And there's no point in denying it anymore.

"I promise you Dimitri Belikov that I will not give up on you." her voice was louder now. "I will find a way to get you, no matter what it takes."

Talk about stalkers. This woman is crazy!

"Out of my room Tasha." I was raised a gentleman and this may not be very...gentleman-ly but don't give a damn right now.

"Dim-"

"Now Natasha." It didn't feel right kicking out my best friend but I'll do everything for Rose. And I'm not even going to let her TRY to break Rose and I up.

_**RPOV**_

It was lunch and I sat in my usual spot on the table. Adrian joined us today.

As usual, I took Eddie's food. He knew this routine so he took extra food today. And donuts. My favourite.

On the opposite side of the table, I could see Christian babbling about something and Lissa giggling like a little school girl.

"Christian, if you're trying to get into Lissa's pants, lame jokes aren't working." I said.

Lissa laughed and Christian turned to me.

"Hey, don't blow my cover." he joked.

I laughed.

"I would like to get into your pants Little Dhampir." Adrian said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams Adrian."

"Or do you mean in yours?" he wriggles his eyebrows again.

"No way. Or I'll make you wear that Barney costume again." I threatened.

"It's okay. The costume will be lost in the process." He answered.

"Jeez, if you two are going to flirt, do it somewhere else" Christian interrupted. I thought that I would never say this but thank god for Christian.

"This is not flirting. This is Adrian trying to get into my pants while I reject over and over again. There's a difference. Hey, maybe you can learn a thing or two from him, fire boy." I explained.

"Oh ha-ha" he laughed sarcastically.

Adrian then asked "So does that mean my attempts are working?"

"Nope."

"Damn." he cursed.

I laughed. I took a bite from my, okay Eddie's donut. Fine, I didn't actually bite. I gobbled it.

"Rose, Chew your food." Lissa said. Funny, Dimitri said the same thing. "Don't eat like someone uncivilized."

I snorted, still with food in my mouth. "Look at your boyfriend over there. And then tell me how to eat."

She turned to Christian who was worse than me. I think he stuffed a whole donut in his mouth. Eddie laughed as Lissa simply replied "He's from the male species. This is considered chewing."

"I'm from the Rose species and this" I said with a mouth full of donut, pointing to my mouth, "is considered chewing."

Lissa laughed and Adrian tried his luck again. "I would like to know more about this, Rose species. Maybe up in my room? On my bed?"

"Zip it Adrian."

"Impossible." that was true. He can almost never keep his mouth shut.

"Hey Rose. Want to have a challenge?" Christian asked.

"Bring it on, fire boy."

He grinned. "How about a donut eating contest?"

Ha! This boy was asking for death.

"No problem. What do I, I mean, what does the winner get?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'll think of that while I'm winning." his smile grew wider.

"You're on."

Eddie rolled his eyes as the two of us grabbed two plates full of donuts and placed it on the table.

"Ready, GO!" Eddie gave the command. Adrian looked very interested to know who was winning and Lissa rolled her eyes.

I downed multiple donuts and so did Christian. Fuck chewing. I swallowed the damn thing.

Just then, I heard my name being called from behind me.

"Rose? What in the world are you doing?"

Christian and I stopped to turn and face Dimitri.

We probably looked stupid. Okay, we did look stupid. We both have our mouths full of half chewed donut and another two donuts on each hand. Our mouths were so full, we could barely close it.

"On second thought, I don't think I want to know." Dimitri said and everyone laughed.

David emerged from behind him and laughed at my current look. "Hi David! What's up?" I said which probably sounded like "Ai Abid! Wa'ap?" it made me sound like a clown which made everyone laugh even harder. The only thing missing is the funny hair, big red nose and the huge shoes.

"Rose, I'm just here to tell you that David here is going to join our afternoon training session today."

"I'm curious of how Dimitri trains you. Considering your current...situation." David added. Wait what situation... Does he know?

I looked at Dimitri wide eyed. He nodded in reply. Of course he knows what I was going to ask. He obviously told David since they were good friends. They go wayyyy back.

"Okay then." I replied, my mouth cleared of donut now. "If you would excuse me, I have a contest to win." I continued, turning back as Eddie screamed "GO!"

Christian and I gobbled down the donuts and I could feel Dimitri rolling his eyes. I heard Lissa giggling and David laughing.

"Well, we have to go." I heard Dimitri say.

"Come on, Dimitri. Don't you want to stay and see who won? It's pretty amusing seeing them like this." David urged.

"Trust me, you do not want to see what Rose will do if she lost" Dimitri whispered.

I mumbled a "Hey!" and heard Dimitri's angelic laughter.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and said "Don't be late...again."

I stiffened at his touched but managed to give out a "Yeah yeah."

Lissa snorted. "Rose, late? Never." she said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed at his sarcasm and Dimitri placed a hand on my cheek. This time, I really stiffened.

"I mean it Roza, don't be late" He whispered in my ear with a heavy Russian accent and I felt Goosebumps up my arm.

I didn't realize I stopped chewing until I heard Christian scream "WHOO HOO! I WIN!" as he punched the air above him.

"Thank you, Belikov!" I whipped around to see him grinning.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

""Control Roza, control..." he whispered again before he chuckled and went off with David.

I mumbled a few cuss words. Christian is most definitely going to be the death of me.

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

As I walked towards the gym doors, they slammed open and out came the devil.

No, I don't mean Stan. I mean Tasha.

She stormed out of the gym, gave me a cold look and stomped off.

I walked in the gym to see David looking as confused as I was and Dimitri pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What was that all about?" David and I asked at the same time.

"Rose. Laps. Now." was all he said in a harsh tone.

Oh fuck the laps. I walked towards him and placed a hand on his back. I whispered in his ear "Are you okay? Dimitri..." I rubbed his back and I could hear his uneven breathing as he tried to control it.

"I'm fine, Rose." he replies, in a softer tone.

"Dimitri Belikov, you do know that I know when you lie." I folded my arms.

He took a deep breath and answered, "I'll tell you soon. I'm fine. Really." he gave me a fake smile.

I just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

He placed a hand on my cheek and whispered "I'll tell you when the time is right. I promise. Now go do you laps."

I sighed and moved towards the door. I could hear footsteps behind me and turned around to see David following me.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No, I don't mind." I answered.

I moved towards the track and started my laps. He followed and kept pace with me. David tried to make conversation.

"So, you and Belikov huh?"

"He told you?" I asked, filled with curiosity.

"He's my best friend. Of course he told me."

"Hmm...Okay then."

He let out a low chuckle.

"Don't worry; I'm not the type who will fall for my best friend's girl."

Oh thank god. I didn't want the two of them to fight over me.

I gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." I whispered and he laughed again.

We ran in silence. When we were about to end our laps, David whispered "Trust me, you really don't want to know what Tasha said."

Wait, hold up, what? What could he mean?

He walked into the gym before I could ask. I sighed and followed him.

Dimitri was sitting on a bench, face in his hands. Something is terribly wrong. I moved towards him but he didn't seem to hear me. I sat beside him and wrapped my arms around him, leaning into him.

He was shocked for a moment but relaxed soon after. He was really deep in thought.

He hugged me back and I inhaled the rich scent of his aftershave.

"I'll be okay. I promise." I looked up to him and he gave me a small smile. I planted a peck in his lips before standing up, waiting for him to spar.

"Why don't you spar with David today? I've already sparred with you a thousand times."

"Let's make it a million?" I persuaded.

He gave a low chuckle. "Just spar with him Rose. It gives you more exposure."

"Fine" I crossed my arms and walked towards the Matt where David was doing his stretches.

"Come on, David. Ready to get your butt kicked?"

"You wish, Hathaway." he replied as he stood up.

With that, we started to spar.

_**DPOV**_

I reviewed the whole conversation while Rose was sparring.

_**FLASHBACK**__**END OF FLASHBACK.**__  
_  
When I was aware of my surroundings once again, I realized that Rose has finished sparring with David. She was screaming "WOOT! I WON!" over and over again and started doing some dance which made me chuckle. She could make me laugh even when I'm feeling this way. That's one of the  
reasons why I love her.

Tasha walked into the gym to talk to me.

We sat on a bench as she started "I want you to leave with me."

Was this woman nuts?

"I already told you that I'm not going anywhere. I love ROSE." I emphasized on her name.

"No. If you continue your relationship with her. I'll tell the queen." she threatened.

I was furious now. "What makes you think the queen wants to listen to you. She doesn't even like you!" my voice was getting louder.

She stood up and so did I she jabbed me with her finger. "The queen would rather hear a scandal like this especially when it's about the last Dragomir's guardians than to refuse to talk to me because of her hatred."

I was full of anger. I was infuriated. But I know that she was right. I couldn't risk Rose's future. She has a shot at a real life. I won't let her risk that to be with me.

I gave up. "What do you want me to do?"

Tasha gave that smirk of hers knowing that she won.

"I want you to leave a note on Rose's door tomorrow morning. I don't want you to tell her why or to say good bye. Tell her you used her to get to me. I want to read that note before you give it to her to make sure."

I nodded. I couldn't say anything. How could she make me leave without saying goodbye? Without having her in my arms for the last time. Without that burning feeling on my lips after her kisses.

Tasha leaned in and kissed me. I didn't return it. I never want to. I stood there, stationary as she pulled away and stormed out of the gym.

I offered to walk Rose to her dorm and she took it.

We walked in silence and when we reached her door step, I couldn't take it anymore. She unlocked the door as I checked the corridors for anyone. She opened the door and I kissed her with such passion. With such longing and lust. I needed her. And before I knew it, we  
were headed towards the bed.

_**RPOV  
**_  
I opened the door and turned around to face Dimitri when he cupped my face and kissed me hungrily. I was more than happy to return it.

We moved inside and he closed the door without breaking the kiss. Before I knew it, we were on the bed.

I moaned and I tugged the hem of his shirt, signalling that u wanted it off and I wanted it off NOW.

He took it off swiftly, throwing it on the floor as I struggled with mine. One look at me and he chuckled. He helped me out of my shirt and threw it on the floor.

There was no stopping us now. It was pure animal passion as more and more clothes started flying around. I didn't know what made him suddenly act like this but I like it.

Right then and there, we made love once again.

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

I was tired once we were done and I lay on his bare chest, breathing heavily.

I love moments like this as he whispered sweet things in my ear and planted kisses on my cheek and neck repeatedly.

I traced patterns on his rock hard abs and he whispered "I love you" in my ear.

He suddenly stood up and picked up his pants.

"You're leaving NOW?" what a great time to leave. Seriously.

He chuckled and replied "Of course not. I just need to take something important." he pulled out something silver and climbed into bed once more.

He told me to lift my hair as he placed a necklace around my neck. It was beautiful. It was heart shaped and he took it and opened it. It revealed a small picture of the two of us, laughing. I remember this moment clearly in my head. Lissa was the one who took this picture.  
How I longed we could return to that moment. Our lives felt perfect. It was carefree and just...perfect.

"It's...It's..." I couldn't find the right words to say.

Dimitri laughed as he lifted my chin and kissed me. I felt his lips curl upwards. I smiled as well.

He broke the kiss and whispered "I need you to remember that this necklace also serves as a key. You'll figure it out soon." I was puzzled.

He continued, "Always remember that I'll always be watching out for you. I'm always there, even if you can't see me. I'll live you no matter what. Promise me you'll remember that."

"I promise" I answered as I kissed him on the lips. When we broke apart, it hit me. "Why do you sound like you're leaving?"

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**I'm working on another story. i might post it up in a few days. **

**I'm halfway through the next chapter of this story and it's going to be up soon!**

**please review!**

**Reviews make me happy:D**

**thanks for reading!**

**-Lydia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**It isn't as long as chapter 12 but it's just a little longer than the previous chapters.**

**Well, I shall not delay any longer.**

**Disclaimer: VA, along with it's character's, belong to Richelle Mead. Except for David. David's mine. Heheheh**

He paused for a moment. I could feel him stiffen, and then relax. "I'm not going anywhere." he flashed me a small smile.

I sat up. "Don't lie to me Dimitri Belikov." I used his full name. He knows I mean it when I call him that.

He sighed. "Okay, I'm just going to be gone for a while in the morning. Happy?"

"Are you sure? I'm sensing a lie." I asked.

"Really. Now you need your sleep." He refuses to tell me anything else but that will do for now. I'll continue my interrogation tomorrow.

I lay on his chest once again, letting my eyelids fall as he murmured something in Russian followed by a familiar tune he sings to be every night he sleeps over.

For a moment there, everything was perfect. The last thing I saw when I fell asleep was Dimitri's deep brown eyes. I closed my eyes, with a huge smile across my face.

When I woke up, I searched for the man beside me but he was gone. I shot up, but remembered that he was going somewhere. He'll be back soon though.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I was about to make my bed when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it and was surprised to see Alberta. She usually doesn't come to see me in my dorm unless it was something important. Usually she would send Dimitri.

"Rose, can I come in?" she asked. I moved aside and allowed her entrance.

My room was messy, but what did you expect from a teenager's room?

Oh shit, did Dimitri leave anything behind? Maybe his boxers? Shit shit SHIT!

I quickly scanned the room and saw a pair of boxers near the bed. SHIT.

I quickly shoved them under the bed before Alberta notices anything. I prayed that he didn't leave anything else.

She sat down on a chair near my table as on the bed.

"So, what brings you here?" I continued to scan the room for any form of clothing that didn't seem mine. Or female for that matter.

"Rose, I don't know how to tell you this..." she started.

She took a deep breath and continued, "Guardian Belikov is gone."

Oh. I thought something important happened. "Oh, I know that."

She seemed surprised. "What time will he be back?" I asked.

She stared at me. She took a moment to answer. "He's not coming back, Rose. He's GONE."

I stiffened. He can't be gone! He just told me that yesterday!

"Wh...What? It can't be. He can't be gone." I pinched myself. Nope, not dreaming.

"Why?" I asked. I was about to fall on my knees.

"He left to guard Tasha Ozera." she answered.

Oh. My. God. This can't be. He can't guard her. He loves me. He said he will never leave me for her. I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped on my knees.

I hurried my face in my hands as Alberta came to bring me up and sat on the bed.

"Rose, I know this is hard for you but we'll get you a new mentor and everything."

No, she doesn't understand. I love him. He can't leave.

"He...he can't leave." I kept telling myself.

"He already has. This morning. Look Rose, I know about your relationship with him for a while now and I know it's very hard for you but you have to move on. For Lissa. And for yourself."

I was too devastated to even care of how she knew.

"I can't...I..." I have no idea what to say. I just got him back with the whole amnesia thing. We made it through it together. He can't just leave now. I just got him back.

"I'm sorry, Alberta, but can you leave now? I need some time alone."

"Of course." she rose and headed toward the door until she stopped and took something out of her pocket. It was an envelope.

"I almost forgot. He asked me to give you this." she handed me the envelope but I just couldn't take it. She understood and placed it on the table.

With that, she left me alone.

I crawled upwards and rested my head on the pillow he slept on. It still smelled like him. I inhaled deeply.

I held the locket in one hand and started to cry. I know I'm supposed to be strong but I couldn't take it anymore.

My heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I was chocking on sobs. I stayed there for God knows how long.

Once a gained control over myself, I stood up, walked towards the table and took the envelope.

Inside was a note he left me. It read,

"Rose,

I'm sorry I let this go on for so long. You were right. Having a family is the most important thing to me and you can't give me that. So I played you to get to Tasha. Every step, every move was planned. I can't believe you actually thought I was deeply in love with you. I never was. Everything was a lie. Now that I have Tasha, I'm going to be her guardian and have my own family. With kids. I love her and not you.

And that locket I gave you? One that you thought is a key to my heart?  
Bull shit.

Belikov."

Those thousand pieces of my heart just shattered into a million pieces. And what's left stopped beating.

The love of my life was gone. He played me. What's the point for it to continue beating? Lissa? Lissa can only keep it beating for so long. He made it beat forever.

But now, it's gone. It beats for no purpose now, except for Lissa. I could feel my heart beating again but now, it beats for no one.

It's just pumping blood. That's it. I could not stand to read the note once more.

I dropped the envelope only to hear a loud thud. I may be in shock but I'm not completely oblivious and most definitely not stupid enough to realize that a note could not weigh that much.

I picked up the envelope and peeked inside. It held yet another note, just something smaller. And a key.

It was a key to his room. Was he really trying to kill me even more?

I opened up the note which read,

"Roza,

inside you will find a key to my room. I left a few things for you in there. Please feel free to take whatever you want. Oh, I also found some clothes that belong to you. I placed them on the bed. Remember that the locket I gave you has another purpose. It serves as a key. As I said, you'll figure it out.

Western Cowboy.

P.s, I still prefer Comrade."

I can't believe it. He still gave me his key and after telling me that the key to his heart was bull shit, he's still using that name.

I remember it clearly,

_**FLASHBACK.  
**__  
Lissa decided to go to the mall and she dragged Mia, Adrian and Christian along with her. You have three royals going to a mall so the school decided to bring extra security. Their largest van couldn't  
carry all of us so; Dimitri and I had to drive in a separate car._

_We were heading back to the academy and boy was I tired._

_"I hate it when Lissa has her PMS and decides to shop. She'll go on and on for hours. Seriously, where does she get all that energy?" I complained._

_Dimitri laughed beside me, flashing me a smile and took a quick glance at me before focusing on the road once again. Stupid responsible driver._

_"I know. We all just witnessed it." he chuckled._

_"Can I drive?" I asked, out of the blue._

_"No way. You're the funny reckless driver whereas I'm the one who can actually return the car back in one piece without a single scratch."_

_"Damn." I cursed. He was right. He laughed beside me. I turned to face him and saw amusement in his eyes._

_At a red light, he switched on the radio and an 80's hit started playing._

_He was really trying to kill me._

_When the chorus came, he started singing. Oh my god._

_"I can't believe you actually like this song." I grumbled._

_"It's a nice song." he defended himself._

_"Yeah, for those above the age of thirty. Last time I checked, you're not even twenty five." I crossed my arms._

_He laughed once again and asked "What type of song do you propose then?"_

_"Anything that was created in this decade."_

_I reached towards the dial but he smacked my hand away. "Hey!"_

_"I'm driving. I rule the radio."_

_"Come on! Show me the rule book!"_

_"It's in the back seat." he joked._

_"Oh ha-ha. That's so funny" I said sarcastically._

_I rolled my eyes._

_Then, I had an idea._

_"Hey, why don't we have codenames?"_

_He chuckled "What?"_

_"Like some secret name that has a double meaning. That double meaning shall be 'I love you'"_

_"Fine. What name do you want?" he played along._

_"You already gave me mine a long time ago." I smiled._

_He turned to face me for a while and turned back to face the road._

_"And that name is..." he asked, feeling confused._

_"Roza." I told him._

_He grinned and replied "Fair enough, ROZA. Do I get to pick my name?"_

_"No way. Passenger rules the name picking."_

_He laughed. "There's no link between name picking and being a passenger."_

_"There's no official rule that drivers control the radio." I replied._

_"Fine. What name do you want?"_

_I stopped to think for a moment._

_"Western cowboy." I grinned._

_"Seriously? I prefer comrade now." I laughed._

_"Western Cowboy it is." I said, irritating him a little._

_"I still prefer Comrade." he said in a soft tone._

_"I heard that!" I smacked his arm._

_"Hey! Driving." he answered. We laughed and I decided to tease him._

_I sniffed the air above me._

_"What's that smell?" I asked._

_"What smell?" He sniffed the air above him._

_"Oh, you farted didn't you?" I pinched the bridge of my nose._

_"No i did not!" He defended himself._

_"Yeah, yeah you did. Open the windows, i need to breathe!" He laughed and I joked about his fart the whole way back._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I could not contain them any longer.

I threw the notes and the key on the table and climbed back in bed. I couldn't bear to let go of the locket.

I didn't want to take it off. I rested my head against the pillow that smells like him. I looked at the clock.

Half an hour till school starts. Fuck school. Fuck this academy. Fuck everything.

I didn't want to leave my bed.

I didn't know how long I stayed there but I heard a knock on the door. I opened it only to be embraced by Lissa.

She hugged me tightly and said "I'm so sorry, Rose. Alberta told me what happened when I asked her why you weren't in class."

I returned the hug and released soon after.

"I want to say that I'll be fine, Liss. But I can't."

"Its okay, Rose. You'll get through it. We'll help you get past this and that bastard. I promise you." she tried to comfort me.

I love my best friend. "Thank you, Lissa. But I'm not sure if I can get over him."

"Look, Rosemarie Hathaway." oh shit, the full name. "You will move on. You have to. He left so don't give a damn about him anymore. Do you understand?"

I nodded. She was right. She hugged me once more. "We have to get rid of Anything that remind you of him in this room."

I shook my head. "Not now, Lissa. I'm not ready."

She nodded. She understood. She is my best friend anyway. She pulled away and looked at her wrist watch. "I have to go back to class. Alberta excused you from all your classes today after she realized  
that you'll be too devastated to leave your room. I wish I could stay but I can't."

"It's okay Liss. I'll...survive."

She gave me a small smile. "I'll be back after school."

I nodded and with that, she left.

I thought about it, and Lissa was right. I had to move on. Mentally, I wasn't ready. The first step was to get rod of anything that reminds me of him. The problem is, everything reminds me of him.

I sighed. I'll just stick to getting rid of his belongings for now.

I sat on the bed, slowly regaining control over my tears and my emotions once again.

Soon, it was time for Lissa to come over to help me clear his stuff. She knocked on the door and I allowed her entrance.

She placed a box on my table. Confused, I opened it to find six pieces of donut. Chocolate donuts. My mouth watered. I realized that I haven't eaten anything.

"You haven't eaten anything so I brought you your favourite food."

I gave Lissa a smile.

We sat down on the bed as I started eating my donuts. I was unusually quiet. And this time, I slowly chewed my donuts.

Lissa didn't want to start a conversation. She knew I preferred to stay quiet right now.

Once I was done, we started to search for Dimitri's belongings and placed them in a box.

Lissa found a few Western Novels and I found a few clothes. She checked under the bed and found his boxers.

She picked it up with two fingers and raised her eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that. You do it too." I defended myself.

"Yes, but Christian doesn't throw and leave his boxers under the bed."

True. But still. I shrugged.

"She looked into my drawer and found a button down shirt that belonged to Dimitri. It was black with greyish-white stripes. It made Dimitri look smart and just plain sexy.

"That was his favourite shirt." I told her. He only used it for special occasions. He left it here after a...steamy night.

"And into the box it goes." Lissa said.

After we were done, we thought of what we wanted to do with them. "Do you want Christian to burn it?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Can we just leave it here instead? I'm not ready to let it go. There's enough space on the top shelf."

She nodded and I, being the taller one, took the box and reached up to place it on the shelf. I had to stand on my toes to reach.

Lissa walked towards my table and looked at the envelope. "Are you sure you don't want to put this envelope in there too?" she asked.

I shook my head once more and absentmindedly held the locket.

Lissa stayed there for about an hour more, neither of us saying much. She knew I needed company but I didn't want to talk. I wasn't quite there yet.

She got a phone call from Christian saying that he wants her to meet him in the church attic. Oh great.

She wanted to stay with me but I pushed her out anyway. She apologized profusely for leaving me along but I didn't want to come between her and Christian.

She has a happy love life. One that I longed for. She should enjoy it.

After she was gone, I sat on the couch, switching through the different channels and never sticking to one. I didn't concentrate too much on what was on.

I sighed and opened the locket once more. Bad move. I took one look at the picture, when I was happy, when I was convinced he loved me, and fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

Damn it, I really need to stop crying. I turned my gaze to the table and saw the envelope.

What did he mean by "it serves another purpose? It's a key." Should I take the key and go to his room?

The words continuously replayed in my mind. It was like a broken tape recorder.

"The one where you thought was a key to my heart? Bull shit."

And then, I heard a knock on the door.

**I know, this chapter is depressing.**

**This chapter most certainly answered all of your questions on whether Dimitri is going to leave or not. **

**But now, the new question is will he be back**_**? (Just remember that this is a Rose x Dimitri story. That's a hint).**_

**Will Rose go to his room to find out what he really means and find out the truth? What about David?**

**Read to find out!**

**Things to look out for in the next chapter: 'THE TALK' between Rose and her Mother. *cue lightning* dun dun dunnn…**

**Please review!**

**-Lydia**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I took so long to update this! I was having a writer's block.**

**Anyway, this isn't really my best chapter...but I just need to get this chapter over and done with. This chapter kinda sucks. Sorry:(**

**I swear next chapter will be a heck of a lot better.**

**Sorry for any mistakes i made.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

I heard a knock on the door. My eyes were probably red from all the crying but I opened the door anyway. Alberta was outside.

"Rose, are you okay?" she asked.

Of course I'm not. Do I look okay? "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'm here to tell you that we got you a new mentor." she announced.

I waited for her to reveal the identity of my new mentor. No one can replace Dimitri but I have to move on. Or at least try to. Baby steps Rose, baby steps.

"Guardian Novikov It was Guardian Belikov's last wish before he left with Tasha. He wanted Guardian Novikov to transfer here and be your mentor. He agreed."

He asked David to be my mentor?

I cleared my throat. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning. I think you should more or less be okay by then."

I nodded and she left.

I thought I was supposed to try and forget him? Not train with his best friend. This really helps. A lot.

I sighed and went crawled back up to bed, locket in hand.

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

I woke up next morning without a visit from Adrian. Lissa must have told him what happened and he figured I need space.

I took a quick shower and got ready for training. I grabbed my gym bag and left.

I opened the gym doors to find out that I was actually on time. Dimitri would have given me a pat on the back. I sighed.

David was already on the mat doing his stretches.

"Ready to run?" he asked.

I nodded in reply and moved towards the gym doors. I was about to push them open until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I wish I could do something, anything to help you feel better."

I cleared my throat and croaked a reply "Thanks but there's nothing else you or anyone can do. He's gone. He lied. It's too late."

With that, I pushed open the doors to start my laps.

DAVID POV

she pushed open the doors and walked outside. I sighed. I wanted to tell her the truth. I really did.

FLASHBACK

It was early in the morning when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see a hurt Dimitri. He wasn't crying or anything. He barely showed any emotion but I knew him better than that. He was hurt inside. Today was the day he was going to leave Rose.

"I need a favour from you, David." he croaked.

We walked back inside and sat on the couch as he continued, "I need you to mentor Rose. You aren't attached to any Moroi at the moment and I thought you could take my place."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll mentor your girl."

"You can't tell her the truth. Tasha wants to make sure she stats in the dark or she will expose us and Rose's future will be ruined all because of me." he paused for a while.

"I should have never fallen in love with her in the first place. Now she's hurt because of me. It's pained me to write that stupid letter and lie. I need you to do something for me, David."

"Anything. You're like a brother to me."

"I need you to take care of her. I need you to keep her safe."

"I will. Don't worry, D. I'll take care of her."

"If I come back to check on her and if she is in a worse condition I left her in, I swear I will not hesitate to throw you in acid and shove you down the empire state building. I don't care if she just has a paper cut or a meteor falls her on the head. I trust you to make her feel better but I she feels worse, I will make you wish you were never born." he threatened. He was really really REALLY messed up right now.

He stood up to leave but before he did, he told me, "Make sure no one breaks her heart anymore than I already have. I've caused enough trouble here." with that, he left.

END FLASHBACK.

RPOV

I started running and I pumped all my anger and hurt into my legs. They started to speed up and I heard footsteps behind me.

David kept pace with me and it seemed effortless to him.

I didn't know how long I ran. I pumped all my hurt and pain into that run and I couldn't stop. David placed a hand on my shoulder and I started to slow down.

"It's time to stop, Rose. Don't wear yourself out. You'll get hurt." he said.

That was true. I stopped and headed into back into the gym.

David followed behind me and took a new shirt out of his bag. He went into the men's locker room for a second to change and came back out.

His black shirt was replaced by a white one. I didn't pay much attention to him but it was time to spar.

"Come on, Hathaway. Show me what you've got" he said as we both fell into our fighting stance.

We circled around each other before he had the first move. I blocked the worse of it and landed a punch towards his side. He blocked it effortlessly. He landed a few blows which I failed to block and one kick and I fell.

He bent down towards me and whispered "I know you have a lot of things on your mind right now but you have to concentrate. A Strigoi would have killed you and Lissa by now. Don't hold back."

I nodded and he helped me up.

We fell into our stance once again and started circling each other.

I looked at his face but I saw Dimitri's instead. I was suddenly filled with rage and I swooped in and punched David.

The last words of his letter replayed in my head and I kicked him with full force. He staggered back and I punched his face and kicked him in the stomach which made him fall down. I put in all my hurt and pain into that kick. Once I realized he was on the ground, I quickly placed my hands on his wrists and my legs on his to secure him down there.

I took one look at his chocolate eyes but I saw Dimitri's deep brown ones. No matter how pained I am, I can't fight the fact that I still love him. He's still the only thing in my mind.

I hadn't realized that I was still on top of David until he cleared his throat.

I rose and helped him up. He took one look at me and wiped the tears I didn't know were there. I hugged him for comfort and he placed one arm securely around me and another hand started stroking my hair.

I sobbed into his chest.

The only thing about falling down is that you can't go any further down and the only place left to go is up. I hope that's true because I just hit rock bottom.

"Rose, it's time to go. Your classes start in half an hour." he said, breaking the silence.

I didn't know how long I cried into his chest but his shirt was wet now.

"Yeah, I'm going to go change into something tear free."

He took off his shirt in front of me and changed into a new one.

He walked me to my dorm room to change and we walked to my first class. Stan's class.

I stayed quiet throughout and didn't pay much attention.

My mind was on the happier times with Dimitri. When we were laughing till our stomachs hurt so badly.

"Rose." Stan called my name.

It was like reality just slapped me across the face.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I called you five times. Are you okay? You're unusually silent today."

I don't think he knows how badly Dimitri's absence affected me.

"Yeah yeah."

He looked like he wanted to ask some more but he shrugged it off.

The rest of the classes and lunch was the same. I stayed silent throughout. I went to training and that's it.

I was about to walk back to my dorm room when Alberta approached me.

"How're you coping?" she asked.

"Okay I guess. How'd you know about us?" she knew I was talking about the relationship.

"I simply observed. I could see it by the way you look at each other."

I can tell she doesn't want to say much, considering my fragile state.

I nodded. "I have to continue patrolling. Take care Rose."

I nodded once more and continued my way back to my dorm.

I climbed onto bed, gripped the locket and cried.

It was the same routine everyday for about two weeks.

I went for training, class, lunch, more classes, training and back to my room.

I stayed silent and talked only to answer questions that I couldn't reply by nodding or shaking my head.

I couldn't remember the last time I talked. I had lunch with Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Eddie but I never said a word. They didn't talk to me either. They were too afraid that they might say something wrong and hurt me even more.

David didn't really talk to me. He tried making small talk but I didn't answer.

My mother was still around but I haven't talked to her yet.

The locket never left my neck and the envelope never left the table.

I was lying in bed one night when my mother barged into my room.

"Rose, what's wrong? Does it have to do with Belikov leaving?" Was she really that oblivious? I've stayed in this state ever since he left.

I nodded in reply.

She sighed. "I always knew that I had to face you having boy trouble but I never imagined this."

I sat down on the bed and she sat beside me.

"Rose, I hate seeing you like this. You don't talk, you barely eat, and you do nothing but go to class and training. And all you think about is him. I've been in love once Rose, I know the drill. But I never  
thought it would be this bad with you."

I looked down, not replying her.

"Rose, I know it hurts. It hurts so badly. But you have to move on. The people around you are worried about you. I'm worried about you. We're all afraid that if we say something wrong, you'll just break down."

I did nothing but look at the floor.

"You used to be the toughest Novice in this school. What happened to that Rose?"

What did happen to her? There was only one answer.

"Him. He happened." I spoke for the first time in days.

"I should never have fallen in love with him. It was a stupid mistake. I got my heart broken; fixed back up only to have it shattered into a billion more pieces." I explained.

My mother stayed silent. I decided to continue.

"I really thought he was different. Like it wasn't any ordinary crush. I loved him. Apparently I was just another toy to him. I should have known. I could have never convinces myself, telling myself that  
everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine. I have him and that's all that matters." I gave a fake laugh. "How wrong I was. I gave him my heart only for it to be returned back to me in a  
billion pieces."

Tears started to escape and I sobbed.

My mother suddenly pulled me towards her, wrapping her arms around me. She stroked my hair and I stayed silent. She might have been absent as a mother throughout my whole life but she's still my mother.

"I'm sorry Rose. I've been in love as well but I don't think I've ever been through what you've gone through. I know I wasn't actually a mom towards you but I'm still your mother. I wish I can do something to make the pain go away..."

I reached up to hold the locket.

I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I opened it anyway. I looked at the picture which brought back painful, but joyful memories. I gave a small smile and tears continued rolling down my cheek. I closed the locket.

"Please, Rose. Don't be like this. Try to change back..." she begged.

I knew I couldn't stay in this state forever. I was alive, but I  
wasn't actually living a life. I was just, breathing. I didn't do anything, I didn't say anything.

She sighed and said "I had to leave your father once as well. After that, I had to give you away to the academy so that I can continue being a guardian. I gave up two people I love most. It's hard, I know.  
You have so many people here who loves you just as much. Never forget that, Rose."

After a while, she stood up, and left.

I was alone on my bed, thinking. I didn't know what else to do. I need to see Lissa. I need her right now.

I popped into her mind, something I haven't done in a long time, and found her in her room, alone thankfully.

I walked out my door and headed towards her.

I knocked on her door and when she opened it, the look on her face told me that she never expected to see me. She got out of that state and immediately embraced me.

I hugged her back and we moved into her room.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Horrible. Even though we've gotten rid of most of the things that reminded me of him in my room, there's a shitload of them outside my room. I can't pass a corridor without having a flashback of a sweet moment we shared. I'm so screwed." I buried my face in my hands.

I took a deep breath. "They say that if you love someone, let him go and if he's truly yours, he'll come back."

She stayed silent. "I figured out a few things. During his amnesia period, I let him go and he came back. And this time, when he left, I never really did let him go.

"I keep hoping, wishing that he'll come back and wrap me in his arms and tell me that he loves me over and over again. Two weeks have passed. I'm starting to lose faith. He's not going to come back this time. I wait every night, for those familiar arms to come and embrace me in the middle of the night, either before his shift or after. I wake up every morning and pat the area beside me, praying for him to be there. I go into the gym and hope to hear him complain about how late I was and have our stolen kisses once again."

She hugged me and I broke down and cried. I just...cried.

I didn't know how long passed but I felt my phone vibrate.

I received a text message from David. It read,

_That's it. I can't stand seeing you like this any longer. Go to his room. Go to his room right now. Knowing him, he has to keep it somewhere._

Keep what where? Go to his room right now? What was he thinking?

I showed Lissa the text.

"Go." she told me.

"What?" I didn't expect her to say that.

"You'll never get over it until you face it. Now go." she ordered and pointed out the door.

I didn't want to move. I refused to move. Lissa then said something that changed my mind.

"You're already so screwed up right now and you've hit rock bottom. Going to his room won't make it any worse. You're in the lowest of the low and if you don't go there Rosemarie, so help me I will drag you there by the hair." I stared at her wide eyed.

That was the last thing I expected her to say. But then again, she's right.

**Really not one of my best chapters. But, the next one will be better. So much better. Sorry:(**

**-Lyd**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favs! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!**

**Anyway, i shall not delay it any longer. Here it is! Read my AN at the bottom!**

**Sorry for any mistakes I made. I was so tired when I wrote this and literally fell asleep on my keyboard.**

**Disclaimer: VA and it's characters belong to Richelle Mead:D**

I couldn't take it anymore. I sat on my bed, staring at the keys in front of me.

I wasn't going to get over something until I faced it. And it has already been...what? Three weeks? Maybe more?

I had a grip on my locket, got off the bed and snatched the key.

After such a long time, I made my way to the one place I thought I would never visit again. Dimitri's room.

Every step I took towards his room hurt me more than ever. I knew a route he taught me which avoided all the guardians. Usually I would take this route, feeling happy, looking forward to something. It pained me to think that I'm going to the same place, only for the fact that I'm hoping for the worse.

Once I reached his room, I stopped. I hesitated for a moment.

I had the key in my hand but do I really want to do this? I asked myself a million times on the way here.

I will never get over something if I don't face it. I said that before and now it's time to believe it.

I pushed the key in, twisted it and with a loud CLICK, I turned the door knob and the door opened.

There was a rush of wind and I instantly recognise the scent. His aftershave. I knew that he requested for his room to be locked and left untouched.

The smell still sort of lingered on I guess.

I walked inside and moved towards the bed. We shared so many memories starting with Victor's lust charm. Most of them ended up with clothes on the floor. Others were just when the both of us were there, in each other's embrace, either talking or enjoying the company.

I decided to lie on the bed and rested my head against the pillow. Only, it wasn't that soft as I remembered. It felt like I hit something.

I lifted the pillow to find a box. It had the word "Roza" on it. I winced at the sight of the word.

I opened it and found some sort of a book. I was locked and the key looked like two hearts side beside. Wait a minute. The shape looked oddly familiar...

I took out my locket, opened it and placed it on the lock. Perfect match. Weird. I pushed it down and CLICK! The band wrapped around the book opened.

So that was what he meant by a key. I couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment.

I know I shouldn't open the book but I did anyway.

Inside was pages filled with pictures and notes. Not just any pictures but pictures of the two of us.

I was shocked. I mean, what am I supposed to say? He left me and now I find a journal filled with photographs?

I flipped to the first page and found a few pictures I took. It was when we were on a trip to see a really really old guardian. Kirova sent us to pass something important to some old dude. Dimitri was supposed to go alone but he convinced Kirova to let me go as well. With some help from Alberta of course.

I remember that say so clearly now.

_FLASHBACK_  
Tears started falling as I flipped the page. The notes written were the dates and time. There was also another note in his handwriting which read,

It was in the middle of winter and to be honest, what mad woman would want to send two people to send something that's so important in the middle of this weather? Oh yeah, Kirova. Jeez.

I borrowed Lissa's camera because...well, I thought it was fun.

"Come on, comrade! Look here. Pleaseee?" I pleaded. I took loads of pictures of him, smiling but looking at the road.

He turned to me, flashed me a smile and turned back.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

He laughed his musical laugh.

"Too bad." he grinned.

"Aw come on!" I whined.

His angelic laughter wrapped around me.

"You aren't giving in are you?"

"Nope." he popped the 'p'

Okay, time to use my secret weapon. Well, something that he won't say no to at least.

I placed my palm on his cheek and rubbed circles with my thumb.

"Roza, I'm going to lose control of the wheel..." I could see his grip on the wheel tighten.

"Pleaseeeee?" I gave him my best pleading voice.

He breathed out heavily and finally gave in. "Alright, alright."

He turned to face me and flashed me a hundred watt smile.

I took a couple of pictures of it and grinned, feeling satisfied.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"Very." I replied and we continued laughing.

END FLASHBACK.

"Trip with Roza...being distracted by Roza...again"

I couldn't help but laugh.

There were pictures of us stuck in a hotel during that trip because we were thankfully snowed in.

_FLASHBACK_

it was freezing cold and I was shivering.

"I...should have...brought an...extra...jacket..." my teeth chattered as I said this.

We stepped into the hotel room and Dimitri went straight to the heater while I aimed for the bed. I was tired and cold. What else would I do?

I wrapped myself under the blanket and heard an annoying clicking noise.

I peeped from under the blanket to find Dimitri laughing and taking photos.

I groaned and went back under.

I heard him chuckle and felt the bed move. I felt deep tight pressure over large areas of my body. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me.

I could feel his chest rumbling beside me.

"Will you stop laughing?"

Nope, no luck. "It's amusing to see you this way."

I hmphed. "Besides, it gives me a reason to hug you ever so tightly."

A smile played on my lips as I felt him kiss the top of my head, tucking it under his chin.

"Now, since I got you to smile..." he reached out and FLASH!

Here comes the camera clicks. "DIMITRI!" I screamed and he laughed once again.

END FLASHBACK.

More tears started rolling down as I remembered the happier times. The times that we carefree, but most importantly, times when I have having fun with him.

I flipped to the next page and couldn't help but laugh.

The first was a picture of us, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri and myself on a roller coaster ride.

Lissa was gripping Christian, Adrian and Dimitri was gripping the seat and as for the rest of us, our arms were in the air, screaming our lungs out. My hand was hanging on to Dimitri's and when asked, I just used the excuse that I was 'scared'

The second photo had lesser people. Just Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Dimitri and myself.

The two photos had just Dimitri and myself in them.

The first of the two was taken by Adrian I think? I was pulling Dimitri's sleeve. The note read, "Roza, begging me to go on the ride with her again.

The last was my personal favourite. It showed only Dimitri and myself on the ride. I had in hand in the air, the other holding Dimitri's. I would wrap my arms around him but it was individual seats.

_FLASHBACK_  
I clearly remembered the feel of his hands in mine. They were so large, so warm.

We finally reached the airport and I couldn't wait to get to the theme park. Lissa and Adrian decided to go on a trip and they paid of all of us actually. Some guardians I didn't know came too but they didn't ride anything. Dimitri was forced to ride them by Lissa. It was sort of like a day off at the same time.

We've been to every single theme park in the USA. The Harry Potter theme park, Disney land, you name it. We've been to them all. But I wanted to go to just one. Singapore Universal Studios. Why you ask? Two words. Battlestar Galactica.

What is Battlestar Galactica? It's the world's tallest roller coaster. I mean, roller coasters. Two roller coasters, intertwined, going at high speed with twists and turns. No, I'm not talking about your  
normal 90 degree turns. I'm talking about 360 degree turns. It goes up, down, sideways, any way possible. In other words, it is AWESOME.

There are two roller coasters, Cylon and Human. The human one has more twists and turns but it's seated. Where's the fun in that? The Cylon is the fun one. You're suspended in the air, now THAT is a fun roller coaster.

Imagine you're screaming your lungs out, and another roller coaster zooms past you, over and over again. They don't call it intertwined for nothing.

Once we reached the theme park, I practically ran to the roller coasters, dragging everyone with me.

And there it was. Battlestar Galactica. Enormous was now an understatement. Even the look of it scared the shit out of you.

"Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" I pulled everyone, especially Dimitri, along with me.

I dragged Dimitri to sit in the front with me, beside ne to be specific. It was safe for us Dhampirs to sit in front and let the Moroi sit at the back. I mean, come on, what Strigoi in the right mind would  
abduct a Moroi on a high speed roller coaster in mid air?

I couldn't stay put while we were in the seas, on the way up and it is a LONG way up. I felt Dimitri hold my hand beside me, knowing we can just use the excuse "I was scared." I smiled at him and down we went.

I threw my arms up in the air, the rush of the wind against my skin, adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

I heard Lissa screaming from somewhere behind me and I laughed. And then, I heard another person's laughter. Christian, I immediately deduced.

I could see a flash while we were falling downwards and suddenly, it was all over.

We walked into the nearby photo booth where our photos were taken. I laughed hard when I saw ours. Our hairs were a mess. Dimitri's loose ponytail got out somehow and his hair was flying. It was hilarious.

Once we stepped out, I turned to the rest with a huge grin on my face. "Let's do it again!"

"No way. You guys can go. I'm staying right here, on safe ground." Lissa objected.

I laughed as the others agreed and we ran to the queue.

I sat at the back with Dimitri this time since the jerking is more vigorous at the back which simply made it more fun.

I held Dimitri's hand once again and enjoyed the ride, screaming my lungs out.

After our fourth ride, Eddie, Adrian and Christian backed out.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Adrian said.

"I have officially had enough. That ride is scary shit." Christian mumbled.

"Whimps." I called them as I pulled Dimitri to ride it again.

After a few more rides, Dimitri wanted to back out too.

"I think I've had enough, Roza. My stomach can only take so much action." he chuckled.

"Aww come on!" I whined. "Just one more. Please?"

"Not a chance." he smiled.

I tugged his arm. "Please?" I gave him my best pleading look.

He sighed. "Fine." he finally gave in.

I jumped for joy and hugged him tightly. I glanced around to see that the others weren't looking and quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

I resisted the urge to just pull him closer and give him a full on kiss.

I pulled him to the ride and heard him laughing from behind me.

I think I rode Battlestar Galactica eight times. Four times on Human, four times on Cylon.

Honestly, the best part of the ride wasn't the adrenaline rush, it wasn't the speed or the twists and turns and stuff. It was the fact that I felt what it was like to hold Dimitri's hand in public. Even though it was on a roller coaster.

Once we got our photos, I took one look and started complaining. "My eyes were closed! Can we-" Before I finished, the others screamed "NO!"

END FLASHBACK

I flipped the page and cried. It was a picture taken by Adrian during prom.

I was dancing with Dimitri.

_FLASHBACK._  
With the last words of that memory still ringing in my ears, it faded and tears were falling on the picture.

I was standing by the food table, watching Christian and Lissa dance happily as a couple.

I envied their relationship and how they could openly declare it.

Just then, I felt an arm sneak around my waist.

"You look sad, Roza." Dimitri's voice was hot on my ear. I blushed.

"I'm just jealous that I can't slow dance with you." I sighed and heard him chuckle.

"Come with me." I was confused but followed him anyway.

He lead me outside, to the cold air, somewhere no one can find us.

He grabbed my hand, bowed down and kissed it.

"You said you wanted to dance with me. Luckily I think ahead and found this little area." he grinned and I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I mumbled against his chest.

He had one hand at my back and the other holding mine.

I laughed and said "There's no music."

He chuckled and replied, "You have the moon and the stars. You have the beautiful night sky. We don't need any music."

I smiled and let go of his hand and placed it behind me. I pulled him close and rested my head on his chest.

I inhaled the rich scent if his aftershave as I felt him kiss the top of my head and rested his chin there.

We stayed that way for God knows how long and then, I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled away and pulled his face down to mine. I kissed him with every ounce of love and lust accumulated over the past few days. I felt him laugh against my lips and kissed me back.

The kiss was full of passion as he traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I was more than happy to give him entrance and his tongue danced with mine.

I felt a jolt of electricity when my tongue came into contact with his. My hands were still on his face while his were busy in my hair.

I pulled away just for a moment to breathe and whispered "I love you." against his lips.

He pulled me as close as possible and whispered in my ear, "I love you with all my heart, Roza. And I will never stop loving you, no matter what."

END FLASHBACK

I flipped all the way to the last page of the book, not wanting to visit any more happy memories and make my heart ache even more.

There was a long note at the back in his handwriting.

"Roza,

I know you're reading this. I just want you to know that I love you. I love you with everything in my heart, every fibre of my existence.

I swear I won't let anything happen to you. I wouldn't know what to do if anything bad happens.

I can't promise you a perfect relationship. I can't promise you we'll never fight. I can't promise you I won't get jealous. But I can promise you it will be worth it. I can promise you I will make you happy. I will make you proud to say "I'm your girl". I can promise you a good time every time we're together. Just keep your word and I'll keep mine. Promise.

Roza, I love how you make me feel. Like anything is possible. Like life is worth it.

I love how you would play with my hair when I kiss you, or how you will simply lose track of everything between them. I simply love the feel of your lips on mine.

I love how your eyes are sparkling with love when it makes contact with mine. I love how you would rest your head against my chest, where I can keep you safe and I feel that nothing can go wrong. I love how you can make me forget the whole world when you are in my arms. I love how your laughter wraps around me like a warn blanket during a cold winter's day. I love the way you smile, it makes me melt and my knees go weak. I love the way you talk, the way you walk and the way you simply make me feel like everything I do is for you. Like everything is worth it.

I love you, Roza. Always have and always will.

Dimitri"

Fresh tears escaped and are now rolling down my cheeks. I failed to keep them from falling. As I closed the photo album, the door burst open.

**Once again, Sorry for any mistakes! I didnt have time to check them. Sorry!**

**Anyway, I mentioned a Roller coaster, BATTLESTAR GALACTICA.**

**It's here in Singapore! **

**It's so COOL! It looks so scary cause it's HUGE and you see all the twists and turns. It's pee in your pants kinda scary. I am not joking. If you guys ever come to Singapore's Universal Studios, you just HAVE to ride that thing. **

**Anyway, REVIEW! please? Tell me how it is, Thanks!**

**Lydia.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Hahaha, anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews and favs and alerts! It really did make my day:D You guys are just plain AWESOME.**

**Anyway, once again, I am terribly sorry for any mistakes I made. It's like 12 midnight here and I'm super tired cause i woke up early today.**

**I shall continue my AN at the bottom, have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and David. The other characters belong to Richelle Mead. :D**

Chapter 16

DPOV

It has been almost a month. Almost a month without Roza. I missed her so much.

I miss the feel of her hair, I miss her burning touch, I miss that jolt of electricity whenever I kiss her and I miss that warm feeling of her in my arms.

I miss the way her eyes sparkle with joy whenever I see her or the way her smiles just light up my day. I miss the sarcastic comments she gave that never fail to make me laugh.

Sure I checked up on her but there was only so much time Tasha would stay away from me. I called David every once in a while to ask about her.

But I need more than just a "She's alright." or an "Okay." I need to see her face, to have them in my hands, my lips against hers.

I'm sick and tired of being here. Tasha lives in a small apartment which only had one room so I sleep on the couch. She passed me off as her boyfriend and I never really said anything about it. What's the point? I didn't really care anymore. I would just give into her means hoping that one day, she'll give me the green light to visit the academy again.

Just then, my phone rang. "Belikov."

"It's me." David, I immediately recognize.

"It's Rose. She's in your room and...She's real messed up, D. You have to come here and fix this." he continued and sighed.

"I thought you said she was okay?" I couldn't help but feel a little angry about him lying but it was clouded by worry for Rose and jealousy. Jealousy because he gets to see her every day.

"I thought it would just pass! You're talking and eating. She's just..." he paused. "She's still not eating and not talking. Not even to Lissa. She only talks when talked to, no wait, scratch that, she only talks when she needs to. She doesn't say anything else, she doesn't pay attention in class and everyone around her is trying to get her to eat. Even just a bite. She's devastated, Dimitri." he informed me.

I sighed. I was worried for Rose. What have I done? "I can't do anything, David. I...I need to see her again but I..."

I heard him sigh. "Look, you're the only one who can fix this. Alberta, Kirova and her mother don't even know what to do about her. You have to come back."

"Don't you think I want to go back too? I wish myself back there every single damned day and when I wake up, I got Tasha's face instead!" I exclaimed. I was infuriated at this moment.

I tried to compose myself and controlled my breathing.

"I'm sorry, David. I'm really...I just want to see Rose again. For the first time in a long time, I don't know what to do." my hand combed through my hair.

"Dimitri. You're my best friend and you know I'll never lie to you right? Then believe me now. You have to come here. Don't give a damn about Tasha."

"I can't jus-" I was cut off by him.

"You're such a...for the lack of a better word, you're such a nice guy! It's so annoying and it makes you weak. For once in your life would you actually be...I don't know, a horrible person and leave Tasha right now and run back to Rose. You can't always put them before you. This time, be selfish and tell yourself that you and Rose come first."

I was about to answer him, telling him that they always cone first until I realized...he was right.

RPOV

The doors burst open. My jaw fell open at the sight of the man standing there. I was in shock; I didn't know what to do.

His eyes revealed shock as well and he quickly ran over to me, pulled me up and slammed me to the wall.

I didn't know how to react. I was still in shock. What was he doing here?

Then, he crashed his lips to mine.

It was fierce, full of longing. All the pain, regret and lust that were accumulated just came bursting out.

I didn't react at first, but I naturally kissed him back.

He had an arm securely around my waist while the other was tangled in my hair.

I had my arms around his neck. It felt so real, but I knew it wasn't. Was it?

My mind was trying to distinguish the difference between a dream and reality. It was like a heated debate in my head.

I may have longed for him for so long that my mind may have imagined him and everything else including the pictures and the notes. In reality, I'm actually asleep on my bed, having one of the best dreams I've had every since he left. That sounds logical.

On the other hand, this felt so real. Every touch left a burning trace, my skin felt like it was on fire. The familiar electricity that flows between each touch, each kiss was so real. The pain from inside of me, the longing and everything else, every emotion I've ever felt, came bursting out like fireworks in the night sky.

I continued trying to figure out if this was real or just a dream until I finally reached the point where I told myself, "Oh fuck it, Rosemarie Hathaway. Dream or not, you want this. You need this." and that part of my brain was right.

I returned the kisses furiously, like what he's doing.

He pulled away, gasping for air and pulled me closer. My head was lying on his chest, with a hand securely behind it.

He kissed the top of my head mumbling words in Russian. I inhaled his rich scent. The same scent I longed for. The same scent is missed so much.

"Roza, I missed you so much." he whispered.

"Dimitri..." was all I managed to say out at this point.

He breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It sounded like he was relieved.

"You have no idea how good it sounds. How good it is to hear your voice again, saying my name." he mumbled.

I did nothing more than to nuzzle my face into his chest while his was resting on the top of my head.

"Is it really you?" I had to ask.

He gave a low chuckle and replied "Yes, it's really me."

"Are you sure?" I looked up to him.

"Yes." he confirmed it with a kiss he planted on my lips.

I felt his curl up into a smile before the left mine. I raised a hand to cup his cheek.

I was curious, oh so curious about how he got here, why he got here, all those questions.

But I was too tired to start my interrogation. Being Dimitri, he realized this and asked, "Roza, when was the last time you slept?"

I had to think about that for a while. "I can't remember. But I didn't sleep for very long."

He tsk-ed. "Roza, you have to sleep. Come on."

He pulled me towards the bed, never letting go. I laid my head down on the pillow, snuggled up to him. He had an arm securely around my waist, pulled me close. His other hand was trying to tuck my hair behind me ear, combing it with his hand, leaving my face hair-free, so to speak.

"Why didn't you sleep?" he asked, his voice full of curiosity and worry.

I took a deep breath and replied, "Every time I fall asleep, I dream of you. You were there and then, you moved towards the door and left. Every time I fall asleep, I don't have dreams. I have nightmares."

"It's okay, Roza. I'm here now. Go to sleep." he instructed me while hugging me tighter, showing me that he won't let anything happen to me.

"But I can't go to sleep." I replied, even though my eyes were already closing.

"Why not?"

"I might wake up to find that this was all just another dream." I felt a tear escape which was instantly wiped away by Dimitri's soft fingertips.

"I swear I'll be here when you wake up. You have nothing to worry about. Cross my heart." he assured me. "I told you, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I stand by that statement. I love you, now go to sleep." he ordered.

I couldn't help but laugh. "What?" he asked, curious.

"I remember how hard it was for you to say that."

"Say what?"

"I love you."

He beamed and repeated it over and over again. Every time he said "I love you", he would plant a kiss on my forehead.

I started to drift off once he started humming that familiar Russian tune. I heard him mumble, "I love you, always." before I drift off to sleep.

And just like that, I slept with something I haven't slept with in a long time. I slept beside Dimitri. I slept with him whispering sweet words in my ear along with the occasional "I love you". I slept with his arms wrapped around me like a blanket. I slept with him planting kisses on my forehead. But most importantly, I finally slept with a smile on my face.

DPOV

She allowed her eyes to close and fall into a blissful slumber. I ran a hand through her hair. That hair that I miss so much.

Like what she meant, everything felt like a dream. I inhale her strong scent, one that surrounds me when she's near. To finally have her back in my arms, it felt like a miracle. With her by my side, I feel like...I don't know, I feel like I can do anything. Even the impossible.

Like when I thought that I would never put myself before Moroi. How wrong I was. I went against everything I ever believed in about putting them first to have this incredible person in my arms again.

Now I believe that it is not they who come first, but she comes first. I love her too much, enough to risk my life for her.

I looked down at her, sleeping peacefully. Who would've thought that I would one day fall in love with another Dhampir. My student even. Who would've thought I would finally find someone whom I want to share the rest of my life with. Every second if every minute of every day. Someone who I want to settle down with, with a small house and a family. Someone who I'm proud to someday call my wife. My one and only. My soul mate, as they say.

I started to drift off as well until Rose shifted from under my arm and started to mumble something.

"D-Dimitri..." she breathed out. "I love you."

Those words made my heart sing and its heartbeat race.

I kissed her forehead and brought my lips to her ear and whispered against them, "I love you too."

Just like that, I could finally fall asleep with a smile plastered on my face and Rose in my arms.

**There you go! I'm sorry this chaper seems kinda short but I wanted it to end that way:)**

**Anyway, if you haven't read my other story, I Guess It Happens, GO READ IT! I promise you that there's loads of laughter. You'll laugh till you feel like peeing in your pants...but please don't pee in your pants...it's just...yeah. I'm going to update that soon though. Hahaha.**

**As usual, REVIEW! Hahaha. Please? *drops down to knees and begs***


End file.
